L'Odyssée du Pa d'Aurore, la quête des sept épées
by Leonem
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis le second voyage des Pevensie et d'Adelyne à Narnia. Chacun a grandit mais le souvenir de leurs aventures reste vivace et leurs espoirs de retourner un jour là-bas subsistent. Il suffirait d'un appel... Caspian/OC
1. Un an s'est écoulé… 1942,2012

**_Salut à__ tous! Tout le monde l'attendais et la voilà enfin, ma nouvelle fanfiction sur le Monde de Narnia! Je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont attendu puisque j'ai mis un petit peu plus de temps que prévus avant de publier mais qu'on se le dise, Leonem est toujours là pour vous divertir! **_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_**_**

**_/!\ Pour les lecteurs qui sont tombés sur cette fanfiction par hasard, je tiens à préciser que ceci est la suite d'une autre fanfiction intitulé **: Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia). Je recommande donc pour une meilleure compréhension d'aller lire la première partie avant celle-ci._**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 1**

**Un an s'est écoulé… (1942/2012)**

Des vagues… ou plutôt le dessin du mouvement d'un caillou rebondissant sur l'eau… Adelyne n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ce que sa main avait dessiné dans la marge de sa feuille de notes. Elle avait la tête mollement appuyée contre sa main gauche, le coude sur la table tout en tenant un stylo dans son autre main, comme à l'accoutumé. Le cours d'histoire sur la seconde guerre mondiale la passionnait moyennement et elle ne suivait plus que d'une oreille. Le professeur en bas de l'amphithéâtre parlait tout en diffusant un diaporama de photos pour soutenir son cours alors que certains chuchotaient sur d'autres sujets que sur ce qui se disait en bas. La demoiselle posa son stylo et appuya son dos contre le dossier de son siège, jouant avec le bas de son gilet gris qui allait avec le pantalon noir et le sous-pull blanc qu'elle portait. Elle faisait de l'impatience avec l'un de ses pieds et le talon de sa paire de bottine noir était assez bruyant.

« Punaise ! Il est vraiment lourd le cours d'aujourd'hui. » Murmura sa voisine en se penchant vers elle. Adelyne soupira en acquiesçant et arrêta de taper du pied.

« Tu as raison Aline, si je pouvais piquer un petit somme, ça ne serait pas du luxe. »

« Mais il est seize heure de l'après-midi, l'heure de la sieste est passé. » Continua sa voisine en la regardant. Les deux demoiselles chuchotaient pour que le professeur ne s'aperçoive pas de leur conversation. Aline soupira. « Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait le ménage à la piscine municipale ce matin. »

« Si et j'ai enchainé avec le cours de littérature du XIXème à huit heures. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ce boulot. »

« Et avec quel argent je payerais mes cours ? Même si j'ai ce petit boulot chez un primeur le samedi, ça ne me permettra pas de joindre les deux bouts. » Répondit Adelyne en regardant son amie.

« Mais tu as vu ta mine ? Déjà quand on s'est rencontrés l'an dernier pour le casting de la pièce de théâtre je trouvais que tu avais l'air fatigué mais depuis je trouve que c'est encore pire. Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas l'argent que tes parents t'ont laissés en héritage. On a fêtés tes dix-neuf ans avec les filles il y a quelques semaines. Tu es majeur depuis plus d'un an, l'État à débloqué ton héritage. »

« Oui mais je garde cet argent pour autre chose, et puis tu sais, ils ne m'ont pas laissés autant d'argent que tu l'imagine. »

« Mais à quoi pourrait bien te servir cet argent ? » Demanda Aline ne comprenant pas le choix de son amie.

« C'est pour un voyage… en Angleterre. »

« Quoi ? Un voyage ? J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce fameux garçon dont j'ignore toujours le nom que tu as connus il y a un an loin d'ici. »

« Non… enfin presque. » Répondit Adelyne en pensant aux Pevensie.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas tout compris à cette histoire puisque tu as mis du temps avant de m'en parler et bien sûr après qu'on a appris à ce connaître, mais ce que j'ai retenus en revanche c'est que tu étais raide dingue de lui. » Adelyne hocha simplement la tête sans la regarder. « Et puis surtout, je t'ai vu changer depuis maintenant un petit peu plus d'un an, tu es devenu plus sûr de toi, plus souriante et avenante, tu attires les regards et plait aux garçons. Mais malgré tout, je crois que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à surmonter la rupture. D'ailleurs, c'est lequel de vous deux qui a rompus déjà ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris ça. »

« Hum… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler tu sais… »

« Répond moi si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche ! » Lança un peu fort Aline.

« Chut ! » Fit Adelyne en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ai entendu et surtout pas le professeur. « En fait… aucun de nous n'a vraiment rompu mais je lui ai laissé comprendre qu'il devait continuer à vivre et ne pas m'attendre. »

« Ok ! C'est un peu alambiqué ton histoire mais en tout cas si tu lui as dit de ne pas t'attendre alors tu dois toi-même continuer à vivre. Et je crois que la première chose à faire dans ton cas serait de te trouver un copain. »

« Hein ? » Lança Adelyne en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Tu m'as bien entendu poulette ! D'ailleurs tu n'as que l'embarra du choix, les garçons ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans le coin. » Aline se tourna vers son autre voisine. « Hey Elo ! » Lança-t-elle en essayant de garder un ton bas à une autre demoiselle qui prenait des notes. « La première de notre nouvelle pièce de théâtre est bien ce soir ? »

« Oui c'est ce soir, pourquoi ? » Répondit la jeune fille en regardant ses deux amies.

« Parce que toi et moi, on va devoir donner la réplique à Adelyne de manière à la mettre tellement en valeur, que les spectateurs membres de la gente masculine vont tous se jeter sur elle à la sortie. »

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! En plus si vous changer quoi que ce soit à la mise en scène, je ne vous dit pas comment Clara sera en colère après vous. » Lança Adelyne essayant de convaincre ses deux amis de ne rien faire qui pourrait la mettre dans l'embarra.

« Non ! Et puis tu as le rôle idéal, tu joue la princesse. En plus la robe que t'a faite Cath est tout simplement à tomber par terre et te met très en valeur. Finalement, je crois qu'on n'aura pas grand-chose à faire. » Continua Aline.

« Et puis Adelyne, je trouve que tu as la prestance qu'il faut pour être une princesse. C'est vrai que lors de la distribution, la question ne se posait même pas, il était pour toi ce rôle. » Marmonna Elo en regardant Aline en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Adelyne souriait en biais en pensant à elle-même _'Si elles savaient…'_

« A mon avis, tes cheveux sont un bon atout séduction. » Annonça Elo.

« Mes cheveux ? » Répéta Adelyne en touchant le bout de sa longue queue de cheval. Il est vrai qu'elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux depuis un an et ils lui arrivaient maintenant en niveau de sa poitrine.

« Oui, tes cheveux bruns foncés, long et épais. Cela me fait penser à une crinière de lion, je t'avoue que j'en suis un peu jalouse. » Expliquait Elo. Adelyne ricana maladroitement et remarqua en même temps que tout le monde les regardaient.

« Dites moi mesdemoiselles, les histoires capillaires se racontent en dehors de mon cours. » Lança le professeur en bas de l'amphithéâtre ce qui fit ricaner le reste de la classe. « Par contre si vous être amatrice de lions mademoiselle Élodie, alors la photo suivante pourrait vous intéresser. » Il appuya sur une touche du clavier de son ordinateur et montra la photo d'un grand bâtiment avec une tour placé au centre du toit ayant une horloge entouré d'autres petites tourelles ornées de têtes de lions. Les trois demoiselles se remirent droites à leurs places et se turent, continuant d'écouter l'exposé de leur professeur. « Donc comme je vous le disais, l'Angleterre était un pays puissant face aux Allemands et comme ce pays les combattait, les allemands faisaient des bombardements aériens principalement sur la ville de Londres qui était le cœur stratégique de l'Angleterre. C'est ce qu'on appel le Blitz, et ces bombardements ont duré du 7 septembre 1940 au 21 mai 1941. A partir de 1942, le recrutement était devenu fort en Angleterre et le bâtiment que vous voyez sur cette photo était l'un des uniques monuments ayant résisté aux bombardements et ayant observé les recrutements qui se faisaient dans un bâtiment en face, malheureusement ce dernier fut démolit depuis. Les critères de sélections étaient peu nombreux mais très classiques comme par exemple pas de femmes soldats dans l'armée. Cependant il y avait un critère sur lequel l'armée britannique était intraitable, c'était l'âge. Il fallait avoir au moins dix-huit ans pour être recruté. »

« Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour s'inscrire pour aller se faire tuer ? » Lança Aline. « Surtout quand on n'est même pas majeur. »

« Je me doute de ce que certains doivent penser, pourquoi des mineurs iraient postuler ? Et bien sachez qu'il y en avait qui ont tentés de se grimer pour faire plus vieux. Chacun avaient ses raisons, certains pour recevoir de l'argent, d'autre par patriotisme, et encore beaucoup d'autres raisons plus ou moins ambigus. » Continua le professeur.

« Et ben… il y en avait qui étaient vraiment suicidaires. » Marmonna Elo.

Adelyne qui avait entendu les commentaires de ces deux amies ne répondit pas et fixait la photographie du bâtiment tout en pensant aux Pevensie qui vivaient à cette époque. Un an devait s'être écoulé pour eux aussi, ils devaient certainement être en 1942. Elle faisait tourner son stylo dans sa main droite tout en essayant d'imaginer la vie à Londres à ce moment là…

...

Le bâtiment était grand et assez imposant. L'horloge affichait neuf heures vingt-cinq sous les regards des têtes de lions ornant les petites tourelles. Un avion de guerre vola juste au dessus faisant un bruit reconnaissable, commun à ce genre d'appareils. Devant le bâtiment, deux militaires étaient en train de charger des grilles dans un véhicule ressemblant à une camionnette sans toit à l'arrière ou se trouvaient déjà plusieurs grilles. Dans la rue circulaient voitures et cyclistes se mêlent aux piétons. Sur le trottoir en face du bâtiment imposant, un militaire posté à coté d'un grand panneau, distribuait des prospectus aux passants alors que le slogan de la pancarte était **« Les mères d'Angleterre ont besoins de vous. Engagez-vous ! »**. Poliment, le militaire salua une dame passant dans la rue en se gardant de lui donner un prospectus.

A l'intérieur d'un autre bâtiment en face de celui à l'horloge, dans une grande salle se trouvaient des hommes de tous âges faisant la queue devant un bureau alors que du monde semblait s'affairer autour d'eux.

« Tu es sûr d'avoir dix-huit ans ? » Demanda un gradé assied au bureau devant un jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air plus vieux ? » Rétorqua ce dernier. Le militaire ne répondit rien et tendit la main pour prendre sa carte d'identité.

« Alberta Scrubb ? » Lança le gradé sans être vraiment étonné de ceci après avoir lu la carte.

« C'est une erreur typographique. Ça devrait être Albert Ascrubb. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Arrivant par la porte d'entrée de la grande salle, une jeune demoiselle ayant un sac de courses pendues à l'un de ses bras et tenant à deux mains une boite en bois remplis de légumes fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

« Edmund ! » Appela Lucy vers son frère qui se tourna vers elle. « Tu dois m'aider à porter les courses, tu te souviens ? » L'homme qui se trouvait derrière Edmund se mit à rire. Le militaire compris la supercherie et rendit sans rien dire la carte d'identité au garçon qui s'éloigna du bureau.

« Ça marchera mieux la prochaine fois morveux ! » Lança l'homme en touchant la casquette d'Edmund tout en riant. Edmund s'éloigna de la file sous le regard amusé des hommes présents autour de lui tout en remettant sa casquette en place.

A l'extérieur, Lucy et son frère sortirent par la porte principale laissant voir une façade de briques rouge ornée devant de feuillages et ayant des haies très vertes et feuillues à l'entrée.

« Morveux ! » Ressassa Edmund déçu que son stratagème n'ai pas marché. Le jeune homme portait un long manteau marron et une grosse écharpe foncé et avait sa casquette bien enfoncé sur la tête. « Il a à peine deux ans de plus que moi. » Dit-il en prenant la boite en bois sans couvercle de Lucy pour l'aider. « Je suis un roi ! J'ai mené des batailles, j'ai conduit des armés. » Continua-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient tous deux jusqu'à un vélo appuyé contre une haie.

« Pas dans ce monde ci. » Répondit simplement Lucy en mettant son sac de courses dans le panier à l'avant du vélo. Elle portait un bandeau bleu sur le haut de la tête et était couverte d'un long et épais manteau s'arrêtant à ses genoux laissant voir le bas d'une jupe et ayant une écharpe de couleur marron. Elle avait les pieds dans de petites chaussures de cuir d'où dépassaient d'épaisses chaussettes blanches.

« Mouais… Au lieu de ça, j'suis coincé ici à me bagarrer avec Eustache Clarence Scrubb. » Lança Edmund en attachant la boite de bois au porte bagage du vélo avec des liens. Un petit gloussement retenu l'attention de Lucy qui regarda dans la direction d'où il provenait. Elle vit non loin, une jeune fille blonde recouverte d'un long manteau bleu appuyé contre une colonne de briques en train de se faire séduire par un jeune militaire. « On n'a pas idée de porter un nom pareil. » Continua son frère. La demoiselle vêtu de bleu remis une de ses mèche derrière son oreille et Lucy imita son geste en essayant de prendre un peu la même expression que la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? »

« Rien du tout. » Répondit sa sœur en tournant sa tête vers lui, effaçant le petit sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage. Edmund la regarda bizarrement n'ayant pas compris. « On rentre ! » La plus jeune pris le guidon et commença à guider le vélo vers l'avant en faisant un peu la tête. Edmund se tourna pour essayer de voir ce qui embêtait Lucy mais ne remarqua rien qui lui semblait gênant. Tout les deux avancèrent, tenant chacun une partie du vélo pour s'assurer que le poids des courses ne le fasse pas tomber.

Au même moment, deux nouveaux avions de guerres passèrent au dessus d'eux laissant un bruit sourd dans leurs sillages.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ceci n'était qu'une petite mise en bouche (mais il faut bien commencer quelque part^^) En espérant que cela vous aura plu!<strong>_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	2. Rien de comparable avec Narnia

**_Me revoilà! (enfin!)... Désolé de cette attente mais avec deux fic' à gérer en même temps (pour l'instant du moins) c'est assez dur, d'autant plus que j'ai du travail à coté en plus... Bref! Bonne lecture!_**

**_Meli : Merci de ta review, pour ce qui est du rythme de publication pour l'instant il risque d'être assez instable dans le sens ou comme je suis assez overbooké ces temps-ci, c'est assez dur de tenir le rythme mais je vais essayer de fournir une fic' de qualité^^ Sinon n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir si il y a un problème ;)_**

**_Elo : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois toujours là! Je comprends parfaitement pour les problèmes de temps (puisque j'en suis moi même une victime^^). Ta surprise est compréhensible^^ mais pour comprendre pourquoi, il faudra suivre assidument la fic' ;) Biz_**

**_Aline : Bon... Je crois que pour ta santé mental il va falloir que je mette la pédale douce^^ Parce que passer de l'état d'hystérique, à celui de moitié assommé pour finir complètement achevé, je vais me sentir coupable moi! (lol) Pour te répondre, oui le coup du casting je l'avais anticipé, lorsque j'ai écrit la fin du prince caspian je savais déjà comment j'allais démarrer la suite (y'en a quand même la dedans^^) Euh... pour le voyage en Angleterre, tu te pose la question de pourquoi? Réfléchie c'est sous entendu... (si vraiment tu trouve pas dit le moi, et je t'expliquerais^^) Bonne lecture à toi!_**

**_Lilith-tw-vd-hp : Merci d'être toujours là! Et pis, de me "harceler" ;) de questions^^ Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Rien de comparable avec Narnia »**

A la lumière passant par une petite fenêtre, vivaient dans une chambre décorée d'images d'insectes et de livres, de véritables insectes vivants enfermés dans des bocaux. Sur une cheminée en bois massif se trouvait toute une collection de livres et des bocaux, les livres trainaient partout dans cette pièce, sur le bureau, une chaise, des étagères et même par terre. Au sol se trouvait un jeune garçon vêtue de vêtements classiques et ayant des cheveux blond légèrement gominés avec une raie sur le coté. Il était à plat ventre sur un tapie, écrivant dans un petit carnet, à coté du lit.

«** Cher journal, ça fait aujourd'hui deux cent cinquante-trois jours que mes satanés cousins Edmund et Lucy ont envahis notre maison. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais encore longtemps de vivre avec eux et d'être obligé de partager mes affaires. Si seulement on pouvait faire avec les gens de sa famille ce qu'on fait** **aux insectes. Tous mes problèmes seraient résolus. Je les mettrais en bocal ou je les épinglerais sur mon mur.** » Écrivait le jeune garçon tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se débarrasser de ses cousins.

« Je suis rentrée ! » Lança une voix de jeune fille hors de la chambre. Il se releva pour voir si personne n'était entré dans sa chambre et se repencha sur son carnet. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« **Petite note à mon attention : se renseigner sur les conséquences légales quand on empale des parents proches. **» Il termina d'écrire rapidement et glissa le carnet et le stylo dans la chaussette de sa jambe gauche et rabaissa sa jambe de pantalon. Il ramassa quelques bonbons qui étaient éparpillés sur un livre devant lui et les rangea dans un petit sachet en papier caché sous le lit.

Au rez-de-chaussée de la maison se trouvait le salon ouvert sur l'entrée ou était assied un homme dans un fauteuil, les pieds posés sur un repose pied, le visage caché par son journal tout en écoutant la radio qui diffusait les informations. Lucy avança rapidement dans le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine qui se trouvait juste à coté.

« Bonjour oncle Harold. J'ai essayé de trouver des carottes mais une fois de plus ils n'avaient que des navets. » Annonça Lucy en posant la boite en bois remplis de navets sur la table. « Je commence à préparer la soupe ? » Demanda-t-elle en retirant son manteau. « Tante Alberta va pas tarder. » L'homme assied dans son fauteuil ne répondit pas, il ne fit que tourner une feuille de son journal en poussant une quinte de toux. « Oncle Harold ? » Continuait Lucy voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

Voyant ça, Edmund retirant son manteau tout faisant un mouvement de tête dédaigneux, tira la langue vers le journal sans voix.

« Père ! » Edmund se retourna pour voir le garçon blond qui venait de parler dans l'escalier. « Edmund est en train de te tirer la langue ! » Rajouta-t-il avant de souffler dans une sorte de sarbacane. Il envoya un petit projectile qui arriva sur le cou d'Edmund, ce qui ne tarda pas à le faire réagir.

« Sale petit… » Commençait-il en s'élançant vers l'escalier.

« Père, il va me frapper ! » Renchérie le garçon en se penchant en arrière dans l'escalier alors que son cousin s'élançais vers lui poing fermé, prêt à le frapper.

« Edmund ! Viens voir ! » Lança Lucy ce qui arrêta son frère avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte. « Il y a une lettre de Susan. » Continua-t-elle en montrant l'enveloppe à son frère avec un grand sourire. Edmund desserra lentement son poing et esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

« Viens on va monter la lire. » Commença-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers le petit blondinet chétif et de lui lancer un regard sombre. « Au calme ! »

Lucy ne réagit pas à la réflexion de son frère pour son cousin et monta l'escalier en toute hâte pour lire la lettre. Edmund la suivie laissant leur cousin assied dans l'escalier sans rien dire de plus. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Lucy qui se trouvait près du toit. C'était une petite pièce toute blanche et lumineuse avec deux fenêtres voilés par des fins rideaux transparents brodés. Tous les deux s'assirent sur le lit collé au mur juste à coté de la porte et la plus jeune des Pevensie commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Elle lut pour elle les premières lignes puis commença à lire à haute voix.

« **Si seulement vous étiez ici avec nous, quelle aventure formidable mais bien sûr rien de comparable avec Narnia.** » Lisait-elle en imaginant sa sœur en train d'écrire sur une belle table ciré, dans une maison très chic comme ce qu'on peut voir sur les rares photos publiés dans les journaux ou dans les livres. Elle allait même jusqu'à envier jalousement la robe qu'elle devait porter au moment ou elle écrivait cette lettre, peut-être une jolie robe rose à pois. Elle avait sûrement bien coiffé ses cheveux et s'était mis du maquillage comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire avant qu'elle, Peter et leur parents ne partent pour l'autre coté de l'océan. « **C'est très excitant de vivre en Amérique si ce n'est que nous ne voyons jamais papa, il travail beaucoup. J'ai été invité à une vrai Garden party au consulat de Grande-Bretagne par un officier de marine particulièrement charmant.** » Edmund se leva tout en continuant d'écouter la lecture de sa sœur. **« Je crois que je ne lui déplais pas.** » Continua de lire Lucy avec un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix alors que son frère se rapprochait en observant silencieusement l'unique tableau se trouvant dans la pièce, posé sur le mur au dessus d'une petite cheminée. « **D'après ce qu'on dit, les allemands ont rendus la traversée quasi-impossible. Les temps sont durs et maman dit que vous allez devoir rester encore quelques mois à Cambridge.** » Elle releva le nez de la lettre, un air de choc sur le visage tout comme Edmund qui se tourna vers elle en fixant le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. « Encore quelques mois ? Comment on va survivre ? » Se demandait-elle alors que son frère revint s'asseoir à coté d'elle en prenant la lettre pour la relire.

« Et encore t'as de la chance. Au moins toi, t'as ta chambre, moi je dois supporter cet espèce de pékinois. » Lucy leva les yeux vers le plafond, tout en entendant un énième avion volant au dessus d'eux.

« Oh… c'est Susan et Peter qui ont de la chance. » Lança la plus jeune des Pevensie en se relevant. « A eux l'aventure. »

« Et ouais… ils sont les ainés et on est les plus jeunes. » Déclara Edmund en s'allongeant sur le lit. « On ne compte pas autant. » Lucy se mit en face de la petite glace qu'elle avait et observait son visage.

« Je trouve que je ressemble à Susan. » Dit Lucy en passant sa main droite derrière son oreille pour replacer les quelques cheveux qui dépassaient. Elle prit alors par le bas, une mèche de ses cheveux et les regardaient en se disant qu'elle les aimerait un peu plus foncés et se rassurait en se disant qu'au moins Susan ne les avaient pas plus foncés. Elle passa sa main longeant lentement la mèche de cheveux.

...

Une main plus blanche avec des ongles un petit peu plus long passa le long d'une mèche de cheveux brun avant de les lâchers. Adelyne tira ses cheveux qu'elle venait de terminer de lisser en arrière alors que d'autres filles de son âge s'affairaient autour d'elle à s'habiller. Elle se regarda dans le miroir entouré de spots, ayant revêtue son costume de scène, une robe blanche avec un bustier bleu clair. Le décolleté était plongeant mais il avait été reprisé pour qu'il s'accommode à la taille de sa poitrine qui était normale par rapport à sa silhouette svelte. Depuis un an, son corps avait terminé sa croissance et c'est comme cela que sa poitrine tout comme ses cheveux s'étaient mis à pousser un peu plus vite. Elle avait également remarqué un petit changement dans sa voix qui était devenu un petit peu plus grave mais très féminine. Le bas blanc de la robe était droit et s'arrêtait à ses genoux et la partie haute était avec une manche trois quart. Les bottes qu'elle portait étaient bleu, lui montant presque jusqu'aux genoux et ayant des talons. Adelyne portait ceci car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver des ballerines qui iraient avec la robe. Adelyne ne voulait pas porter de bijoux pour terminer la tenue, car à chaque fois qu'elle en mettait un, cela lui rappelait son médaillon qu'elle n'avait plus et inévitablement cela lui faisait penser à Caspian, ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Entra soudainement sans frapper Clara, la metteuse en scène et présidente du club de théâtre qui avait l'air en colère.

« Ou est Aline ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement avec un regard noir. Les quelques filles présentes dans la loge dont Adelyne se tournèrent pour la regarder, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas la provoquer lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

« Je crois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle risquait d'être un peu en retard mais elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. » Répondit Elo qui se trouvait face à un autre miroir juste à coté d'Adelyne tout en fixant le reflet de Clara dans la glace.

« Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle sera en retard ? » Demanda Clara. Elo se leva de sa chaise laissant voir sa magnifique robe verte émeraude à manche courte qu'elle portait avec des gants de cuir noir lui faisant les doigts très fins.

« Je n'en sais rien, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant de venir. »

« Et bien dans ce cas suis-moi, non plutôt suivez moi toute les filles. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'elle a fait. » Adelyne regarda Elo ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de ce passer.

Les quelques filles suivirent Clara jusque sur la scène ou le rideau était fermé. Le décor peint représentait une forêt luxuriante avec en son centre une clairière et un décor constitué de faux arbres dans des pots et une table en fausse pierre au centre. On pouvait même voir une sorte de lion peint dans le décor. Clara passa sa main gauche au niveau de la partie ou les deux rideaux se rejoignaient pour regarder de l'autre coté. Après quelques secondes elle recula sa tête, ayant une grimace sur le visage. Elo ne se démonta pas et alla voir ce qu'il y avait. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers ses amies avec un regard rieur.

« Les filles, retourné vous faire encore plus belles, il y a du gibier ce soir ! » Toutes la regardait ne comprenant pas, Adelyne la première qui alla au niveau du rideau et regarda alors les rangés de sièges montant en gradins qui se trouvaient face à la scène. Elle voyait que les gens commençaient gentiment à arriver mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait les membres de l'équipe de foot qui étaient là et en plus assieds dans les escaliers.

« Tiens les filles vous êtes là ! J'ai croisé Pierre et Simon nos deux uniques acteurs masculins dans les coulisses qui m'ont dit que vous étiez toutes là pour une raison qui échappait à leur compréhension. Le spectacle ne débute que dans une demi-heure, c'est le moment de nous déstresser dans la loge des filles. »

« Aline, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi les membres de l'équipe de foot sont là ? » Demanda Adelyne alors qu'elle et les autres la fixait, se doutant qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans cette histoire.

« Oui, ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de ceux là de venir voir nos pièces, ça manque de cris et de coups en tous genres, ici on est pas dans un stade ! » Renchérie Clara.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne sois pas contente madame la metteuse en scène, je te rappel pour mémoire que c'est toi qui te plaignais la dernière fois qu'on n'avait pas remplis toutes les rangés de sièges, le soir de la dernière première. Je me casse la tête pour te trouver des spectateurs et tu ose te plaindre ! »

« Dit moi comment tu les as fait venir ici. »

« Je suis juste allé les voir après la fin des cours en leur disant qu'avait lieu ce soir notre première et que toutes les filles membres de la troupe dont la metteuse en scène étaient célibataire et n'étaient pas contre un peu de compagnie. Et ni une, ni deux, les voila qui rappliques, si ce n'est pas beau ça ! »

« Mouais… bof. S'ils sont là juste pour mater et pas écouter, je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'ils soient venu mais bon, avoir plus de monde ce soir augmentera le budget décors, avec un peu de chance leur présence pourrait même rameuter encore un peu plus de monde. » Marmonna Clara.

« Et bien tu vois. » Rajouta Aline avec un sourire victorieux.

« En attendant retournez toutes à la loge. On va faire notre petit rituel avant le début du spectacle. » Tout le monde hocha la tête et retourna vers la loge.

Avançant dans le couloir, Adelyne sentit arriver derrière elle deux personnes qui n'était autre qu'Aline et Elo qui s'accoudèrent chacune sur une de ses épaules tout en continuant d'avancer.

« Alors tu as vu comment tata Aline a bien travaillé ? Avec nos spectateurs de ce soir on va se faire chacune des fans et une liste de proies. » Dit-elle tout en tenant le bas de sa robe rouge qui trainait par terre.

« Je dois avouer que là tu as eu un coup de génie ma grande ! » Lança Elo. « En plus, je crois que moi aussi je vais pouvoir en tirer profit. »

« A qui le dis-tu. » Répondit Aline alors que toutes les deux se mirent à glousser de joie.

« Hum… Les filles c'est gentil d'avoir prévu ceci mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de me faire remarquer par les joueurs de l'équipe de foot de l'université. » Lança Adelyne un peu dépité.

« Quoi ? Arrête ! Toutes les filles aimeraient que l'un d'eux la regarde. » Rajouta Elo.

« Et bien pas moi ! » Déclara fort Adelyne qui se sentait énervé de ce qui arrivait. « Si vous voulez draguer après la pièce, allez-y, rien ne vous en empêche, mais ne compter pas sur moi. » Elle se dégagea de ses deux amies et s'éloigna pour se calmer.

« Tu crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort ? »

« Un peu Elo, mais je crois surtout qu'Adelyne n'arrive pas à oublier une certaine personne et sans le vouloir on a dû la blesser en faisant nos fofolles. » Répondit Aline en se sentant aussi mal qu'Elo. « Pour l'instant, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire pour nous est de la laisser seule. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et... coupé! J'ai toujours voulu dire ça^^ Que va-t-il arriver maintenant? Le suspens est insoutenable!^^ La réponse au prochain chapitre! ;)<strong>_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	3. Ne pas oublier…

**_Salutations! Vraiment un grand pardon pour ce retard impardonnable, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup à gérer en même temps en ce moment et je ne peux pas être partout... Cependant, la publication de l'autre fanfic' que j'écris en parallèle à celle-ci est bientôt achevée et donc le rythme de publication de celle-ci devrait redevenir plus régulier sous peu... Bonne lecture!_  
><strong>

**_Un grand merci pour leurs reviews à **_Lilith-tw-vd-hp, Aline, Meli (ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonne pas) et MxJ ! _**  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 3**

**Ne pas oublier…**

La nuit tombait rapidement et les lumières se trouvant à l'extérieur de l'université, dans laquelle étudiais Adelyne, s'étaient allumés. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et en sortit la demoiselle qui avançait à pas lourd. Elle essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible du bâtiment d'où elle venait et finit par s'approcher d'un arbre avec un banc devant lui. Elle posa sa main droite contre le tronc tout en respirant lourdement, essayant de se calmer. Des larmes vinrent border ses yeux et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle fondit en sanglots et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc en pierre qui se trouvait devant le tronc de l'arbre. Tout en pleurant, Adelyne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce moment était inévitable car depuis qu'elle était revenue de Narnia, elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. Aslan était revenu la voir dans ses rêves de temps en temps mais dès qu'elle abordait le sujet de Caspian, il éludait sa question, ce qui la faisait souffrir plus encore que d'apprendre qu'il s'était marié ou qu'il avait des enfants. Elle savait qu'elle devait être lucide, Caspian était roi et en tant que tel il avait dû prendre une reine et donner un héritier au trône.

« _Il était… _» Pensait-elle en se le répétant dans son esprit. Parce qu'après tout, plus de mille ans s'était écoulés à Narnia la dernière fois pour les Pevensie qui n'avaient attendus qu'un an chez eux avant d'y retourner, quand à Adelyne, il s'était écoulé encore plus. Plus d'un an était passé maintenant, Caspian était certainement mort et enterré et peut-être même que déjà trois ou quatre générations issus de son sang s'étaient succédés sur le trône. Les larmes d'Adelyne redoublèrent d'intensité.

Alors pourquoi encore s'accrocher à son souvenir, il l'avait probablement oublié et avait refais sûrement sa vie avec une autre femme. Pourquoi elle se sentait incapable d'en faire autant ? Certes, elle s'était épanouit mais le souvenir de Caspian était encore trop présent et l'empêchait d'aller totalement de l'avant. Adelyne savait qu'elle voulait vivre et qu'elle ne retournerait plus à Narnia. Il fallait qu'elle avance mais il y avait toujours son cœur qui l'en empêchait, qui la retenais. Si seulement Lucy, Susan, Peter et Edmund étaient là pour qu'ils parlent ensemble de Narnia, ça lui ferais sûrement du bien car après tout elle ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amies, elles la prendraient certainement pour une folle.

Après avoir essuyé ses yeux avec ses mains, Adelyne baissa la tête observant sa paire de botte bleue qu'elle portait. Elle prit la jambe droite et la mis à l'envers, il en sortit un morceau chiffonné de papier qui lui servait à caler son pied dans cette botte, faisant une pointure de plus, comme pour l'autre pied. Elle déplia le papier blanc ou était griffonné dessus plusieurs numéros de téléphone et plusieurs adresses en Angleterre. Ceci était le maigre résultat des recherches qu'elle avait fait durant un an. Elle avait envoyé des lettres et téléphoné aux numéros mais à chaque fois on lui répondait la même chose, qu'il n'y avait personne d'âgé répondant au nom de Pevensie à l'adresse indiqué. Cet échec avait profondément miné Adelyne qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un signe du destin et qu'elle devait essayer à tout prix de tout oublier, ce qu'elle ne voulais pas.

Elle continua de fixer le papier tout en se disant qu'elle ne voulait vraiment rien oublier, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

...

Un papier blanc écrit avec un stylo à encre bleu… Edmund fixait sans bouger la lettre de sa sœur, allongé sur le lit de Lucy en se disant que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. Il posa la lettre sur le lit et recommença à fixer le tableau, quand quelque chose sembla l'étonner.

« Lucy… » Commença-t-il en se relevant. « Tu l'avais déjà remarqué ce bateau ? »

« Oui. » Répondit avec un petit sourire sa sœur qui se tourna lentement vers le tableau. « Il a l'air tout droit sortit de Narnia. »

« Ouais… » Répondit Edmund alors que tout deux s'approchaient en fixant le tableau du regard. « Ça nous rappel encore plus qu'on est ici et pas là-bas. »

« Il était une fois deux orphelins futiles qui croyaient en Narnia, cette invention puérile. » Tous deux se tournèrent pour voir leur cousin dans l'embrasure de la porte qui les avait surement espionnés.

« Je crois que je vais le frapper. » Lança Edmund en commençant à avancer vers le garçon blond.

« Non ! » L'empêcha sa sœur en le retenant par le bras.

« On s'annonce avant d'entrer. » Continua Edmund voyant que son cousin ne bougeait pas.

« C'est chez moi ici, je fais ce qui me plait. Vous n'êtes qu'invités. » Répondit le garçon en poussant la porte derrière lui. Essayant de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, Edmund et Lucy se remirent à observer le tableau tristement. « Il vous fascine à ce point ce tableau, franchement ? » Il s'assied sur le lit croisant les bras. « Il est hideux. »

« Et ben sort, comme ça tu le verras plus. » Lança Edmund sans quitter des yeux le tableau. Son cousin ne répondit que par une petite grimace.

« De près on dirait que la mer bouge réellement. » Déclara Lucy avec un petit sourire.

« N'importe quoi, vous voyez ? Voila ce que vous gagnez à force de lire des contes de fées et des histoires absurdes. » Expliqua le garçon blond à la réflexion de sa cousine.

« Il était une fois Eustache, mon cousin, qui n'aimait que les livres qui ne servent à rien. » Lança Edmund toujours face au tableau et qui croisa le regard de sa sœur qui souriait de son trait d'humour.

« Les esprits médiocres fascinés par les contes et les romans représentent un fardeau pour les gens comme moi ! » Répliqua Eustache comme touché en plein dans son orgueil. « Dont les lectures se basent sur la réalité. » Edmund se tourna vers lui, sentant la colère lui monter.

« T'as dit un fardeau ? » Sentant que son cousin était énervé, Eustache se releva du lit, faisant face à Edmund tout en reculant vers la porte. « Tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt depuis qu'on est ici. » Lucy n'écoutais même pas ce que disais son frère, trop absorbé par l'image du tableau qui lui semblait s'animer, une goutte d'eau tomba même du cadre. Sentant qu'il risquait de se faire frapper pour de bon parce qu'il avait dépassé les limites, Eustache tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir mais Edmund la claqua avec sa main gauche. « J'ai bien envie de dire à ton père que c'est toi qui a volé les caramels de tante Alberta. »

Lucy fixait le tableau dont les vagues bougeaient et le bateau avançait. Elle sentait maintenant un courant d'air marin lui souffler sur le visage alors que de nombreuses gouttes d'eau ruisselaient hors du cadre.

« Menteur ! » Répondit Eustache commençant à avoir peur de ce que pourrait lui faire son cousin.

« Ah bon ? »

« Le tableau Edmund, regarde. » Lança Lucy abasourdi par ce qu'elle voyait dans le tableau. Le bateau qui avait une gigantesque voile mauve semblait s'approcher de plus en plus, traversant des flots déchainés.

« Je les ai trouvés sous ton lit. » Continuais Edmund sans avoir entendu ce que venait de dire ça sœur, tellement énervé par son cousin. « Et tu sais quoi ? » Continua-t-il avec un son de contentement dans la voix. « J'les ai tous bien léchés. »

« Aahh ! » Poussa Eustache de dégout. « Tu m'as contaminé ! » Les vagues du tableau devenaient tellement puissante que l'une d'elle éclaboussa Lucy qui poussa un petit cri en sentant l'eau salée. Eustache reçu lui aussi un peu d'eau et tourna la tête pour se rendre compte en même temps qu'Edmund que de l'eau était en train de jaillir du tableau. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il alors que son cousin s'approchait et que sa cousine avait un sourire visible sur le visage.

« Lucy ! Est-ce que tu crois que… » Le bateau continuait d'avancer dans leur direction.

« C'est une sale blague. » Lança Eustache complètement effaré par ce qu'il voyait. « Arrêter ça ou je le dis à ma mère. » Il se recula effrayé vers la porte alors que ces deux cousins ne bougeais pas et souriaient face au tableau qui continuait de verser abondamment de l'eau dans la pièce. « Maman ! Maman ! » Criait-il contre la porte, sentant la panique s'emparer de lui alors que le débit de l'eau devenait encore plus important. « Je vais détruire ce tableau ! » Il s'élança alors sur l'objet et le détacha du mur alors que ses cousins se jetèrent sur lui pour essayer de l'en empêcher.

« Non Eustache ! » Lança Edmund.

« Non ! » Continua Lucy qui le prenait par le bras comme son frère pour le faire lâcher le tableau. Eustache avait décroché l'objet mais l'eau continuait d'en sortir à un débit constant. « Eustache arrête ! » Renchérie Lucy mais rien n'y faisait.

« Non, lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! » S'obstinait le garçon blond.

« Ne fait pas ça, arrête ! » S'acharnais Lucy qui était trempé comme son frère et son cousin qui refusais toujours de lâcher le tableau. « Lâche-le ! »

« Eustache ! » Lança Edmund qui réussi à lui faire lâcher prise, grâce aussi à la puissance de l'eau qui devenait trop forte.

« Lâche ! » Déclara Lucy alors qu'elle voyait le tableau tomber au sol. L'eau continuait d'en sortir et commença à inonder rapidement la pièce.

Le niveau de l'eau montait à une vitesse incroyable et les trois jeunes gens perdirent pieds. Tout en se maintenant à la surface pour respirer et alors qu'Eustache peinait à flotter, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils montaient dangereusement vers le plafond. Se retrouvant pris dans l'eau dans un tourbillon de meubles, tous les trois commencèrent à essayer de remonter pour respirer. Eustache battait des bras comme il pouvait, ne semblant pas particulièrement adroit pour nager. Tous les trois se rendirent rapidement compte que la surface était beaucoup plus haute que le plafond de la petite chambre de Lucy…

...

De l'eau… Adelyne sentie une goutte d'eau tomber sur son bras et en vit une autre tomber sur le papier qu'elle tenait. Elle se dépêcha de replier le papier et le remis dans sa botte avant de la repasser à son pied en quatrième vitesse. Elle entendit alors un grondement sourd venant de loin. L'orage approchait, il valait mieux retourner à l'intérieur. Elle regarda alors sa montre qu'elle portait au poignet gauche et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant que la pièce ne commence.

« Mince… » Murmura-t-elle. « Clara va me tuer ! » Elle s'élança vers le bâtiment le plus proche en marchant vite à cause de la robe, c'est alors qu'elle sentit la pluie qui commença à tomber de manière forte sur elle.

Adelyne avait l'impression que plus elle avançait vers le bâtiment, plus il pleuvait fort. Alors qu'elle leva la tête vers le ciel, une goutte d'eau tomba sur son œil droit. Elle passa sa main pour essayer de l'essuyer mais se rendit rapidement compte que son œil lui piquait. Tout en continuant d'avancer, elle passa sa main et sa langue contre ses lèvres et avait l'impression que l'eau qui tombait était de l'eau salée. Il tombait des cordes qui semblaient tellement lourdes et épaisse qu'elle se dépêcha et se mit à courir vers l'entrée du bâtiment qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. C'est alors que sans vraiment y avoir fait attention, Adelyne trébucha dans une flaque d'eau. Elle commença à tomber vers l'avant et se prépara à toucher le sol en se couvrant le visage avec ses bras en fermant les yeux. Les secondes lui paraissaient longues mais elle ne toucha pas le sol. Elle sentit alors comme un matelas d'eau la rattraper. Elle était complètement trempée et sentit de l'eau rentrer dans ses narines et ses oreilles. Adelyne ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait complètement dans l'eau, pourtant il n'y avait aucun bassin dans lequel elle aurait pu tomber. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais sa vue se troubla et ses yeux lui piquaient à cause de l'eau salée. Adelyne ne pouvait jamais nager sans lunettes de piscines car ses yeux ne supportaient pas l'eau chlorée ou tout simplement l'eau de mer. Les yeux mi-clos, elle se contenta d'essayer de remonter à la surface ayant l'impression de distinguer plusieurs formes non loin d'elle semblant faire la même chose.

« _Il n'y a qu'une seule chose permettant d'expliquer ça si je ne rêve pas…_ » Pensait-elle. « _Serait-ce…_ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, d'autant qu'il est très symbolique pour moi, puisqu'il rapporte un certain nombre d'éléments commencés dans l'intrigue de ma fanfic' <span>Le Prince Caspian ou le retour des élus de Narnia<span> dont c'est aujourd'hui la date anniversaire, puisqu'il y a exactement un an, le 8 mai 2011 qu'avait été publié le premier chapitre. J'en suis toute ému... voilà déjà un an que je partage avec vous mes projets d'écriture et croyez-moi il me reste encore beaucoup à vous montrez^^**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;)**_


	4. Sauvetage inattendu

**_Salut ! Bonne nouvelle ! Maintenant que la première partie de mon autre fanfic' est terminé, je vais pouvoir me consacrer plus activement à celle-ci, ce qui est déjà un peu le cas mais je n'en dirais pas plus^^ Voici donc (roulement de tambours!) le moment que vous attendiez toutes et tous : le retour à Narnia ! Bonne lecture !_  
><strong>

**_Merci pour leurs reviews à Meli (j'espère que ça va te plaire), Aline (en espérant que tu n'as pas de rédaction à faire en même temps cette fois ;) et surtout on prend son temps pour lire et on avale pas les informations goulûment, on savoure, compris jeune fille? XD) et **_**_Lilith-tw-vd-hp_**_** (voilà le moment tant attendu^^)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 4**

**Sauvetage inattendu**

Une eau bleu turquoise laissant voir une lumière éclatante provenant de la surface… Le cœur de Lucy battait la chamade, après tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à espérer qu'elle pourrait enfin quitter sa petite chambre exigüe dans la maison terne de son oncle et de sa tante, son vœu était enfin exaucé. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à y croire en étant complètement immergé dans de l'eau salée et essayant de remonter vers la surface sentant le manque d'air lui venir. Un peu plus bas, Edmund ne savait quoi penser de ce qui arrivait, bien que seulement le fait de savoir qu'il n'était plus chez son oncle et sa tante lui suffisait déjà pour le rendre heureux. Eustache quand à lui battait violemment des bras pour remonter en suivant de près son cousin tout en se disant qu'il commençait à souffrir d'hallucinations.

Adelyne se sentait complètement perdu tandis qu'elle essayait de rejoindre la surface, les yeux mi-clos à cause de l'eau salée tout en ayant remarqué la présence de plusieurs silhouettes non loin d'elle. En son fort intérieur, elle était tiraillé entre le fait de vouloir confirmer ou elle se trouvait et de l'autre elle avait peur d'apprendre la nouvelle qui, elle le savait, la rongeais de l'intérieur.

Plus loin, Lucy était presque arrivée à la surface, nageant adroitement jusqu'à la lumière qui devait être celle du soleil. Elle put enfin sortir son visage de l'eau et prit une grande respiration, sentant les rayons du soleil la frapper en plein visage en même temps que l'eau de mer.

« Edmund ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en remuant doucement ses bras à la surface de l'eau pour éviter de couler. Son frère émergea tout en inspirant de l'air bruyamment. « Edmund ! » Répéta la fillette rassuré de voir son frère alors que son cousin fit surface lui aussi, tout en battant des bras de manière paniqué.

A quelques mètres des enfants, Adelyne émergea à la surface de l'eau, tout en prenant une forte inspiration pour respirer. La lumière du soleil lui frappa le visage et l'eau salée qu'elle avait dans les yeux ne lui permettait pas de voir parfaitement ce qu'il se passait près d'elle. Elle n'entendit que des clapotements sur l'eau, comprenant qu'elle ne devait pas être seule. Elle brassait l'eau avec ses bras pour éviter de couler en attendant de pouvoir distinguer quelque chose sur lequel elle pourrait se raccrocher mais sa vision était trop floue.

« Bon sang ! Que faire ? » Se demanda Adelyne, tout en sentant la peur de se noyer s'emparer d'elle.

Non loin, Lucy fut interpellée par une ombre gigantesque qui passa sur elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un bateau, ressemblant exactement à celui du tableau, arriver sur elle, son frère et son cousin. Elle distingua des silhouettes sur le bateau semblant regarder dans leur direction et n'entendit que quelques sons de paroles sans comprendre ce qui avait pu être dit. Lucy prise de panique à la vue du flan du bateau lui arrivant dangereusement sur elle se retourna rapidement vers son cousin qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

« Eustache, écarte-toi ! » Lança-t-elle alors que le bruit du vent dans la voile mauve et le bruit lourd de l'avancé du bateau donnait un aspect effrayant à sa figure de proue ressemblant à une tête de dragon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda nerveusement le garçon essayant de se maintenir tant bien que mal le visage hors de l'eau. « Ou ça ? »

« Eustache vite ! » Hurla Lucy commençant à nager pour s'éloigner du bateau.

« Ah ! Vite ! » Répéta le garçon en nageant comme il pouvait en suivant son cousin qui nageait plus vite et facilement que lui.

Adelyne entendit alors des voix, appartenant probablement aux personnes qui étaient non loin d'elle. La demoiselle n'avait pas compris tout ce qui avait été dit à cause de l'eau et du vent fort qui brouillaient ses sens. Elle avait juste saisit très distinctement le mot 'Vite !' sur un ton paniqué, signifiant certainement un danger. Répondant à son instinct de survie qui lui disait de fuir, Adelyne se mit à nager rapidement, suivant les silhouettes qu'elle distinguait bien mal, sentant ses yeux rougir à cause de l'eau salée.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » Rajouta Lucy. Adelyne ne saisit pas bien le sens de la phrase mais le son de la voix qui venait de parler lui semblait familier. Quatre personnes sautèrent du bateau, se mettant à nager vers les jeunes gens. « Edmund ! » Appela Lucy, sentant ses forces la quitter et la panique l'envahir.

La fillette ne put maintenir son visage hors de l'eau bien longtemps, ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à flotter. Les jeunes gens avaient malgré tout réussis à s'éloigner quelque peu du bateau afin de l'éviter tandis que les quatre nageurs derrière eux les rattrapaient.

Adelyne se retourna pour voir que des gens les suivaient, ayant perdu sa concentration durant ce court laps de temps, elle commença à couler et se retrouva visage sous l'eau une nouvelle fois. Plus loin, un premier nageur s'approcha de Lucy et l'aida à remonter à la surface pour respirer. Elle prit une grande bouffé d'air, sentant en même temps son cœur battre la chamade à cause de la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Ça va ! J'vous tiens ! » Lança son sauveur. La fillette mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait en regardant le visage de l'homme.

« Caspian ? » Demanda-t-elle heureuse, comprenant ou elle devait se trouver.

« Lucy ! » Constata ce dernier avec un sourire en la tenant pour l'aider. La fillette se tourna en direction de son frère et son cousin qui nageaient encore.

« Edmund ! C'est Caspian ! » A ces mots, Edmund s'arrêta de nager voyant les deux hommes qui le suivait lui et Eustache, qui continuait à battre des bras contre la surface de l'eau.

« Tout va bien les garçons ! » Déclara l'un des deux nageurs tandis qu'un troisième continua de nager un peu plus loin. « Vous ne risquez plus rien ! »

« On est à Narnia ? » Demanda heureux le frère de Lucy.

« Hé oui ! Vous êtes à Narnia ! » Répondit sur un ton enjoué Caspian.

A quelques mètres, Adelyne qui avait encore la tête sous l'eau, sentait la peur s'emparer d'elle. Elle essayait de remonter à la surface mais elle avait avalé un peu d'eau et sentait son corps devenir lourd. Elle avait fermé ses yeux qui lui étaient devenus douloureux et ne remarqua pas un nageur s'approcher d'elle. Il la saisit par les hanches et lui remonta rapidement la tête hors de l'eau.

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien ! Vous êtes sauvé ! » Lança l'homme en le tenant fermement. Adelyne compris ses paroles alors qu'elle prenait le temps de respirer.

« Merci à vous. » Déclara-t-elle, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé.

« Nous allons rejoindre le bateau ! Vous sentez vous la force de nager jusque là ? »

« Je pense oui ! » Répondit fort la demoiselle pour qu'ils se comprennent malgré le bruit du vent et des vagues.

« Très bien ! » En prenant quelques secondes pour observer la personne en face de lui, le nageur compris rapidement à la longueur des cheveux et à la taille fine qu'il avait touché, que la personne devait être une jeune fille. Il constata également qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et compris qu'elle ne devait pas voir grand-chose. « Je vais vous prendre la main et vous guider jusqu'au bateau ! » Adelyne fit un grand hochement de tête et se laissa prendre la main tout en commençant à nager.

« J'veux pas y aller ! » Hurlait Eustache en se débattant alors qu'un homme essayait de le tenir pour l'aider à rester à la surface. « J'retourne en Angleterre ! J'retourne en Angleterre ! » S'époumonait le garçon.

Adelyne tout en nageant près de la voix du garçon ne reconnu rien de familier mais elle commença à comprendre qu'elle devait bien être ou elle le pensait.

Arrivé contre la coque du bateau ou attendaient deux hommes dans l'eau en tenant un cadre de bois, relié à deux lourdes cordes qui remontaient jusqu'au pont du bateau, Caspian s'y installa avec Lucy qui avait retrouvé son calme.

« Accrochez-vous. » Lui dit-il avant que le cadre ne commence à être hissé rapidement. Lucy sentait une joie immense l'envahir, elle avait rêvé de ce moment ou elle retournerait à Narnia depuis longtemps. Arrivés au niveau du pont, deux marins tenant chacun un manche en bois, tirèrent le cadre jusqu'au pont.

Lucy regardait autour d'elle la vue, tenant un cordage du cadre, alors que Caspian le tenait également derrière elle pour lui éviter de tomber. L'un des marins prit la main de la fillette pour l'aider à descendre sur le pont, puis Caspian descendit de lui-même. Un membre de l'équipage tendit une serviette marron à Lucy qui la déplia sur son dos en la fermant à l'avant à deux mains.

« C'était hallucinant ! » Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire alors que Caspian en prit une également.

« Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ici ? » Demanda-il en mettant la serviette sous son bras alors qu'il prit Lucy par l'épaule en l'éloignant du bord du pont sous les regards de l'équipage.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis content de vous revoir. » Fit Caspian avec un grand sourire. « Et qui sont les trois personnes venus avec vous ? »

« Oh ! Et bien il y a mon frère Edmund et notre cousin Eustache… Attendez… vous avez dit trois ? »

« Et bien oui. Lorsque la vigie vous a repéré, elle a bien compté quatre naufragés et c'est bien ce que j'ai constaté du pont également. »

« Heu… je ne comprends pas. » S'étonna la fillette. « Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait que moi, mon frère et mon cousin. » Caspian n'eut pas le temps de répondre lorsqu'un sifflement, provenant du bas de la coque du bateau, attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Hé les gars ! Je crois que Rynelf a pêché une sirène ! » Lança l'un des nageurs tenant le cadre en bois.

L'homme nommé Rynelf frappa le bras de celui qui venait de parler alors qu'il aidait la jeune demoiselle à monter sur le cadre. Adelyne ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever ses yeux mi-clos vers le ciel de manière exaspéré. Le cadre de bois commença à être hissé, Adelyne se tenait d'une main au cordage et utilisait l'autre pour se frotter les yeux afin de mieux voir et sentit alors sa robe lui coller à la peau. Son bustier bleu clair qui était rigide masquait son buste ainsi que son bas ventre mais le reste qui était recouvert de tissu blanc était plaqué contre sa peau laissant voir avec transparence ses bras et ses jambes. Ses cheveux longs lui cachaient une partie de son visage ne laissant voir plus qu'un de ses yeux, son nez et la moitié de sa bouche. Elle sentit soudain la main de son sauveur quitter dangereusement la corde qu'elle-même tenait pour s'approcher de sa hanche gauche.

« Veuillez retirer votre main de là s'il vous plait. » Demanda Adelyne sur un ton froid, essayant de se retenir de ne pas lui mettre une claque sur le champ, puisqu'après tout il l'avait sauvé de la noyade.

« Et pourquoi ? Vous savez la vie en mer c'est très difficile et nous les marins manquons cruellement de distraction. » Expliqua Rynelf d'une voix suggestive alors que le cadre était entièrement remonté vers le pont.

De nombreux sifflements se firent entendre et Adelyne essaya de rester le plus impassible possible mais elle détestait sentir ce genre de regards sur elle. Sur le pont, Caspian et Lucy regardaient la scène et quelque chose leurs parut familier mais l'un comme l'autre était incapable de dire quoi. Durant ce même temps, Rynelf déplaça de nouveau sa main jusqu'au creux des reins de la jeune demoiselle.

« Je vous avais prévenu pourtant… » Lança-t-elle sur un ton froid avant de donner un puissant coup de coude plié dans le visage de l'homme. Rynelf ne vit pas le coup venir et assommé par la douleur, il tomba en arrière dans l'eau de mer, manquant de peu de tomber sur le jeune garçon se trouvant juste en dessous, qui continuait de se débattre.

« Aaahhh ! » Hurla ce dernier de peur. « Mais vous êtes des fous ! »

Depuis le moment ou elle avait frappé, les sifflets s'étaient arrêtés sur le pont et Adelyne descendit du cadre en prenant la main qu'un marin lui avait tendu gentiment.

« Merci. » Lui dit-elle sans prêter attention à la réflexion qu'avait lancée le gamin en bas. Elle sentit alors que la douleur qu'elle avait aux yeux disparaissait et tira ses cheveux en arrière laissant voir son visage. « Désolé pour lui mais il s'est montré un peu trop suggestif. » Lança Adelyne de sa voix légèrement grave devant les regards amusés des marins.

« On ne peut pas vous contredire. » Déclara un minotaure aux poiles sombres en s'approchant d'elle. Adelyne comprit immédiatement qu'elle était à Narnia en ayant une telle créature face à elle et sourie simplement de cet état de fait. « Rynelf est quelqu'un de très… 'expressif', surtout avec les jolies jeunes filles. »

« Adelyne, c'est toi ? » Lança Lucy avec de grands yeux. La demoiselle se tourna dans sa direction et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Lucy ! » Toutes deux s'avancèrent vers l'autre et se serrèrent fort l'une contre l'autre malgré leurs vêtements humides.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » Déclara la fillette en se reculant pour la regarder.

« Moi aussi, mais comme tu as grandis ! Tu ressemble à une adolescente maintenant. » La petite souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ! Tu as l'air d'une vraie adulte. »

« Hé oh ! Doucement là ! Je n'ai que dix neuf ans d'accord ? » Toutes deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur sous le regard médusé de Caspian qui se sentait comme tétanisé. Il remarqua alors de nombreux regard des matelots posés sur Adelyne et il fronça les sourcilles.

Il s'approcha rapidement et déplia la serviette qu'il avait sous le bras avant de la placer sur les épaules de la demoiselle afin de la recouvrir. Sentant le vent froid la parcourant être coupé par la serviette qu'on venait de lui mettre sur les épaules, Adelyne vit que l'expression du visage de Lucy avait changé, ayant laissé place à un sourire très doux. Adelyne tourna alors la tête vers l'aimable personne qui l'avait couverte.

La jeune fille vit immédiatement le haut d'une poitrine masculine saillante ayant la chemise à moitié ouverte et trempé. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention au plus haut point. Il portait un pendentif en argent et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'Adelyne reconnut le sien, le présent d'Aslan qu'elle avait donné à Caspian. Durant quelques secondes, la demoiselle devint livide ayant oublié, par le bonheur de ses retrouvailles avec Lucy, le fait qu'elle se trouvait à Narnia sur lequel il avait régné. Doucement, craignant de découvrir un visage ressemblant à celui qu'elle aimait encore, Adelyne leva les yeux fébrilement. Elle vit alors le visage d'un jeune homme brun, ayant une barbe jeune et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ce dernier, aucun doute ne pouvait être possible.

« Adelyne… » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il la prit doucement par les épaules, la rapprochant de lui tout en la serrant fort dans ses bras, collant sa joue contre la tempe de la jeune demoiselle.

Elle était là devant lui, celle qu'il croyait avoir à jamais perdu. Il resserra son étreinte encore plus fort, essayant malgré tout de se contrôler afin de ne pas l'écraser. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Adelyne n'en revenait toujours pas elle-même, celui qu'elle aimait était là en face d'elle et vivant. Elle passa ses bras autour du torse de Caspian et enfonça son visage dans sa poitrine humide et chaude, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Après quelques secondes qui leurs parurent une éternité, tous deux reculèrent. Adelyne retira ses bras et retint à deux mains sa serviette au niveau de son cou alors qu'elle regardait le visage de Caspian tendrement tout comme lui le faisait aussi pour elle tout en continuant de la tenir par les épaules. Ayant oublié jusqu'à l'endroit même ou il se trouvait, le jeune homme commença à s'approcher doucement du visage de sa belle qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ayant l'air encore choqué.

« Caspian ! Adelyne ! » Lança la voix d'un garçon. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour reconnaître le garçon en question et commença à s'avancer vers lui. Caspian la regarda faire sans rien dire.

« Edmund, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » Fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, auquel répondit le garçon en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Moi aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir mais j'en suis vraiment heureux. » Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent en souriant.

« Edmund ! » Fit Caspian en prenant une serviette que tendait l'un des matelots et la mis sur les épaules du garçon. Adelyne retourna près de Lucy qui lui fit un sourire assez explicite.

« Quelle joie de vous revoir ! » Déclara Edmund tout en avançant avec Caspian vers les deux jeunes filles.

« Oh oui, pour moi aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez fait venir ? » Demanda Lucy de manière intriguée.

« Non. Non, pas cette fois. » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant, tout en tournant son regard vers Adelyne qui semblait pensive à sa réponse.

« Ce n'est pas normal… » Lança-t-elle en regardant les deux plus jeunes des Pevensie. « Nous venons ici à chaque fois pour une bonne raison. Si ce n'est pas Caspian qui nous a appelés alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

« Ça ne fait rien ! » Répondit Edmund sur un ton enjoué tout en tenant sa serviette sur ses épaules. « Quel qu'en soit la raison, je suis heureux d'être ici. »

« AAAHHH ! » Hurla une voix à moitié aiguë non loin des quatre jeunes gens. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du bruit ou de nombreux matelots riaient. « Débarrasser moi de cette chose ! » Hurla Eustache en se tortillant, couché sur le pont alors qu'il avait ce qui ressemblait à une grosse souris sur le ventre en train de bouger les pattes.

« J'essaye de vous aider ! » Contesta difficilement l'animal alors qu'Eustache continuait de bouger avec frénésie.

Les deux Pevensie, Adelyne et Caspian regardèrent le spectacle sans bouger, s'inquiétant plus pour la souris que pour le jeune garçon.

« Débarrasser moi de ce monstre ! » Hurla de nouveau le jeune garçon en jetant violemment l'animal qui s'écrasa avec douleur contre le pont.

« Aïe ! Oh ! » Poussa la souris contre le pont avant de rapidement se relever grâce à ses petites pattes en fixant le garçon qui s'était mit à quatre patte en toussant.

« Ripitchip ! » Lança Lucy en reconnaissant l'animal qui se retourna pour la voir. Il prit le temps de bien remettre son épée en place et malgré ses poils et sa plume rouge trempés, il se redressa.

« Oh ! Vos majestés ! » Fit-il en s'inclinant devant les deux plus jeunes des Pevensie et Adelyne.

« Bonjour Ripitchip, ça fait plaisir ! » Lança Edmund.

« Quel plaisir de te revoir. » Déclara Adelyne en souriant.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi altesse ! » Répondit l'animal en remettant sa plume en arrière. « Mais avant toutes choses quelles sont vos attentions concernant cet intrus incontrôlable ? » Après avoir finit de tousser, Eustache se retourna l'air énervé en pointant du doigt Ripitchip.

« Ce rat géant a essayé de me lacérer la figure ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir atteint la folie.

« Je vous trouve bien gonflé de traiter l'un de vos sauveurs de rat géant monsieur. » Déclara une voix qu'Adelyne reconnu immédiatement. Elle se tourna pour voir un aigle se poser sur un tonneau tout en fixant le garçon.

« Qui a parlé ? » Demanda-t-il alors que de nombreux ricanement se laissèrent entendre.

« Daltar ! » Lança Adelyne heureuse de revoir son vieil ami. L'aigle s'envola vers elle et se posa sur son épaule droite, posant doucement ses serres sur l'épaisse serviette. « Je suis ravie de te revoir mon ami. » Elle commença à lui caresser le tour de la tête doucement. L'aigle répondit par un son de contentement tout en appuyant sa tête contre la joue de la jeune fille.

« Moi aussi votre majesté, j'espérais tellement vous revoir un jour. »

« Mais enfin ! Il y a un ventriloque ici ? N'espérez pas me faire croire que cet oiseau bon à empailler peut parler ! » Lança Eustache.

« Il a bien dit bon à empailler ? » Demanda l'aigle sur un ton froid.

« Non Daltar ! Il l'a dit mais ne le touche pas. » Ordonna Adelyne en plaçant sa main droite sur le dos de l'aigle.

« Je te remercie d'avoir prit ma défense mon ami. » Lança la souris aux pieds d'Adelyne. « Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Pour en revenir à nos moutons… » Il se tourna vers Eustache. « Je voulais seulement expulser l'eau de vos poumons. » Expliqua la souris tandis qu'Eustache se releva, effrayé de ce qu'il voyait. « Rien d'autre monsieur. »

« Il a parlé ! Vous a… vous avez entendu ! Il a dit quelque chose ! » S'égosilla Eustache toujours en pointant la souris tout en prenant une voix aigu.

« Il parle tout le temps. » Expliqua nonchalamment un membre de l'équipage.

« C'est plutôt le faire taire qui relève du miracle. » Rajouta Caspian, ce qui fit rire les marins.

« Si d'aventure il n'y a rien à dire votre grandeur, je vous promets de ne rien faire. » Annonça Ripitchip en regardant son roi. Caspian le fixa de manière amusé, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'est cette monstrueuse farce ! » Hurla Eustache de manière surexcité tout en pointant le sol du doigt. « Je veux me réveiller ! Là ! Maintenant ! »

« On devrait peut-être le remettre à l'eau. » Suggéra Ripitchip en regardant Edmund.

« Je veux savoir qui a osé me faire kidnapper par une bande carnivores marins ! » Continuait de déblatérer le jeune garçon alors que son cousin semblait séduit par l'idée suggéré par Ripitchip. Lucy le regarda et le comprit bien vite tout comme Adelyne qui ne bougea pas.

« Edmund ! » Fit sa sœur en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Je peux savoir qui est exactement ce mioche brailleur par rapport à vous deux ? » Demanda Adelyne qui se trouvait entre les deux plus jeunes Pevensie, derrière eux.

« C'est Eustache, notre cousin désagréable… » Lança Edmund sur un ton fatigué.

« Ah dit donc… J'ai du mal à observer un quelconque lien de parenté. » Constata Adelyne.

« C'est normal… moi non plus je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la moindre ressemblance. » Expliqua le garçon.

Voyant que les gens autour de lui souriaient de son attitude sans bouger, Eustache grimaça et alla de l'autre coté du pont vers l'homme au nez ensanglanté qui était remonté en même temps que lui sur le bateau. Il était aussi trempé que lui et maintenait son nez dans un mouchoir blanc qui était couvert de taches de sang.

« J'exige de savoir ou je suis ! Tout de suite ! » Ordonna-t-il alors que le petit cercle de marins qui étaient à coté de celui au nez en sang, ricanaient de lui.

« A bord du Passeur d'Aurore. » Répondit le minotaure qui avait parlé plus tôt à Adelyne tout en s'avançant vers le jeune garçon. « Le plus prestigieux vaisseau de la flotte de Narnia. » Voyant la bête face à lui, Eustache tourna de l'œil immédiatement et s'évanouit contre le sol. Tous les membres de l'équipage se mirent à rire alors que le minotaure ne comprenait pas la raison de son évanouissement. Caspian s'approcha, ayant Edmund resté en retrait derrière lui, observant l'enfant inconscient par terre. « Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » Demanda le minotaure à son roi.

Caspian se contenta de sourire en se retenant de rire avant de regarder une nouvelle fois le garçon par terre.

« Occupe-toi de lui. »

« Oui majesté. » La créature se tourna vers le garçon en poussant un énorme soupire.

Caspian prit Edmund par l'épaule et le ramena près de Lucy et Adelyne qui admiraient le bateau.

« Matelots ! » Lança le roi tout en montant sur deux marches de l'un des petits escaliers menant à la partie supérieure du pont ou se trouvait le gouvernail. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'auditoire. « Saluer nos naufragés ! » Tous fixèrent les trois jeunes gens qui se tournèrent vers eux. « Edmund le juste, Adelyne l'intrépide et Lucy la vaillante, grands roi et reines de Narnia. » Tous s'inclinèrent face aux trois jeunes gens qui se mirent à sourire.

Adelyne dériva comme elle put, sans bouger de trop la tête, son regard vers Caspian avec un petit sourire auquel il lui répondit par un regard pétillant de bonheur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que de choses intéressantes en perspective, n'est-il pas ? Le voyage ne fait que commencer^^<strong>_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	5. Depuis trois ans

**_Mais qui revoilà ? C'est moi ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, à partir de maintenant on commence à rentrer dans une nouvelle aventure ! ^^ Bonne lecture !_  
><strong>

**_Merci pour leurs reviews à :  
><em>**

**_**_**_**_lilith-tw-vd-hp : Tu as raison, je pense que le moment que tu attend "va être fun" ^^_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Meli : Pour répondre à ta question, sache que lorsque j'écris, je ne laisse rien au hasard, tout a été minutieusement calculé et préparé à l'avance. Cette histoire suit le canon d'origine alors je ne vais pas le changer pour ce genre de détails :)_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_LNA sadik : Salut nouvelle lectrice, j'ai vraiment été touché par ta review ainsi que tes alertes et favoris, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_Aline : J'ai Adoré ta référence à PdC XD Pour répondre à ta question, le fait qu'on ne sache rien du passé d'Adelyne avant Narnia est voulu, c'est calculé. Pour ce qui est de son couronnement il est décrit dans le tout premier chapitre et il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. Pour ce qui est de Miraz, le lecteur devait faire la déduction tout seul, j'ai laissé tout les indices pour... La première fois qu'il s'intéresse à Adelyne c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle pourrait lui servir pour atteindre Caspian, d'autant qu'il connait sa légende comme il connaissait celle des rois et reines de l'ancien temps. Par la suite, après l'épisode du retour manqué de la sorcière blanche, cette dernière a pris possession du corps de Sopespian et a utilisé ses dernières forces magiques pour contrôler de manière partielle l'esprit de Miraz, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'intéressait, parce que Jadis faisait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi (c'est expliqué dans le chapitre 33). Voilà, bisous !_**_**_**  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 5**

**Depuis trois ans**

Dans la pénombre d'une petite pièce se trouvant juste en dessous du pont supérieur, Adelyne et Lucy s'habillaient, dos à dos, essayant de s'accommoder des vêtements que Drinian, le capitaine du bateau, leur avait apporté cinq minutes plus tôt. La lumière du jour passait faiblement au travers de la trappe par laquelle elles étaient descendues, ne leur permettant pas de voir distinctement, mais à peu près, ce qu'elles faisaient.

Adelyne se retourna brièvement, constatant que Lucy faisait la tête tout en fermant les boutons de l'épaisse tunique marron sans manche qu'elle portait par-dessus une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes. La jeune fille souriait de l'expression de la fillette, car comme elles étaient sur un bateau ou ne naviguent que des hommes, il allait être difficile de trouver des vêtements féminins. Adelyne serra la ceinture noire qu'elle portait par-dessus la chemise rouge à manches bouffantes qu'elle avait mise tout en regardant le reste de sa tenue. Le fait qu'elle portait un pantalon noir un peu trop grand pour elle ne la gênait pas, pas plus que les bottes marrons qui lui remontaient jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux. Elle termina de lasser les liens du haut de sa chemise afin de cacher au mieux sa poitrine.

Lucy faisait la tête d'être habillé en garçon mais il ne fallait pas oublier l'état dans lequel devait se trouver la majorité des hommes sur le bateau s'ils ont pris la mer depuis un certain temps. Adelyne avait déjà pu le constater avec un certain marin du nom de Rynelf. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée et mit la longue veste de cuir noir sans manches qui complétait sa tenue. Lucy s'approcha de ses vêtements qu'elle avait tendu sur un cordage afin qu'ils sèchent et fixa de manière envieuse la robe blanche à bustier bleu d'Adelyne.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas porter de choses aussi jolies tout les jours chez moi ? » Lança la petite de manière pensive alors qu'elle jouait avec quelques uns de ses cheveux détachés.

« Tu sais, chez moi on ne porte pas de robes comme ça tout les jours non plus. » Répondit Adelyne en touchant ses cheveux qui étaient presque secs.

« Dans ce cas pour quelle occasion portais-tu ça ? » Demanda la fillette en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui s'attachait ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, veillant à laisser dépasser une ou deux mèches devant ses yeux.

« Je fais partie du club de théâtre de mon université. Je m'apprêtais à jouer la première de la nouvelle pièce avec mes amies, juste avant que je ne débarque ici par je ne sais quelle manière. Cette robe n'est qu'un costume, sinon je crois que dans la vie réelle je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de la mettre. »

« Si, à un mariage. C'est le genre de tenue de circonstance. » Fit remarquer Lucy en regardant de nouveau la robe. « Je me demande comment tu as fait… Caspian était à quelques centimètres de toi et tu ne l'as même pas… Alors que ça crevais les yeux que toi tout autant que lui en mouriez d'envie. » Adelyne soupira et s'approcha de la plus jeune des Pevensie.

« Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais je suis encore sous le choc. » La fillette se retourna pour regarder son interlocutrice d'un air ahurie. « Durant plus d'un an, j'ai vécu en essayant d'aller de l'avant mais quoi que je décide, quoi que je fasse, Caspian était toujours présent dans mon esprit. Au point que je me forçais à l'imaginer marié et heureux alors que ça me brisais le cœur. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi d'essayer d'avancer. Mais plus le temps passais, plus j'étais obligé de… d'imaginer le pire, de le voir mort. »

« Tu essayais de te convaincre qu'il était mort ? »

« Afin de ne plus souffrir Lucy ! Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est que de te réveiller tout les matins en pensant à la personne que tu aimes le plus en te disant que tu ne la reverras jamais. Le plus douloureux étant de ne pas savoir s'il était encore vivant ou mort. »

« Pourtant avec de telles robes, comment pouvais-tu penser à autre chose ? » Demanda la fillette en se retournant pour regarder la robe alors qu'elle était ébranlé par la déclaration que venait de lui faire Adelyne.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Lucy ? Je ne me souvenais pas que tu aimais tant que ça parler chiffons. » Face au silence de la fillette, Adelyne lui prit quelques mèches de cheveux pour constater qu'ils étaient presque secs. « Tu veux que je te fasse une queue de cheval ? »

« Merci mais je préfère les garder détachés. » Répondit Lucy en se retournant alors qu'Adelyne soupira une seconde fois.

« Écoute, nous sommes sur un navire uniquement composé d'un équipage masculin, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils naviguent mais une chose est sûr, ils sont en manque de présence féminine. Il vaut mieux donc ne pas les provoquer avec nos attributs féminins même s'ils nous doivent le respect. C'est aussi à nous de les respecter en faisant en sorte de ne pas les énerver. » Elle émit un petit rire avant de reprendre. « C'est pour ça que j'ai frappé un marin tout à l'heure, parce qu'il commençait à me tripoter les hanches, si je l'avais laissé faire je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait mis la main aux fesses. » Lucy fixa Adelyne ayant compris le message puis se retourna, montrant que la jeune fille pouvait lui faire une queue de cheval.

Adelyne s'exécuta et lui fit une queue de cheval basse à cause de la lourdeur des cheveux de Lucy qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sec comme les siens.

« Tu peux me la faire sur le coté s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. » Adelyne termina de coiffer son amie puis alla jusqu'à l'échelle de bois afin de retrouver la lumière du jour.

Elle se hissa sur le pont supérieur du navire ou se trouvait Drinian tenant la barre. Il se retourna pour voir la reine aider la plus jeune à remonter en lui tendant la main, ce qu'elle accepta. Le capitaine fit un petit sourire avant de se retourner, fixant le pont inférieur ou Caspian arriva, étant allé se sécher et se changer dans sa cabine.

Drinian souriait une nouvelle fois en s'apercevant que son roi portait l'une de ses tenues les plus habillés, tenue qu'il ne portait pour ainsi dire jamais sur le bateau mais seulement lorsqu'ils faisaient escales dans des ports important, afin de se montrer en temps que roi. Edmund remonta par une trappe sur le pont inférieur, revenant des quartiers des marins ou il s'était changé. Le jeune garçon avait revêtu une chemise bleu pâle, un pantalon marron un peu grand pour lui, tout comme la paire de bottes marron qu'il portait mais cela ne le dérangeais en rien. Il prit le temps d'admirer le bateau durant quelques secondes avant de remarquer que Caspian l'attendait. Edmund remit en place sa longue veste de cuir sans manche avant de s'approcher de son ami.

« C'est bien mieux. » Lui fit Caspian avec un petit sourire.

Adelyne et Lucy arrivèrent au bord du pont supérieur, voyant les deux garçons leurs tourner le dos. La plus âgée des deux descendit la première du petit escalier de bois sous le regard intéressé d'Edmund. Caspian le remarqua et se retourna pour la voir terminer de descendre sur le pont, tout en réajustant l'une des manches de sa chemise, sans le regarder. Le roi ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se mettre à battre comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentit depuis longtemps car voir Adelyne porter ce genre de vêtements lui rappelais de manière automatique ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble par le passé.

« Prête Lucy ? » Demanda Edmund, après s'être raclé la gorge afin de ramener Caspian à la réalité.

La petite se décida enfin à descendre, malgré la honte qu'elle ressentait à porter des vrais vêtements de garçon.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez vu une jeune fille ? » Plaisanta Caspian tandis que la fillette descendait les marches de bois.

« Ça va ! » Fit Lucy en frappant le bras du jeune roi pour le faire taire, visiblement vexée.

Adelyne leva finalement les yeux de sa manche, ne souhait pas rencontrer pour l'instant ceux de Caspian mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à son trait d'humour, ayant compris que Lucy était devenu très irritable sur ce genre de sujet.

« Venez ! » Annonça Caspian alors qu'il souriait, tout comme Edmund, à la réaction excessive de la jeune fille.

Ils avancèrent tout les quatre jusqu'à une entrée se trouvant sur le pont inférieur, menant dans des quartiers ayant l'air plus luxueux que les autres. Lucy entra la dernière et Adelyne, qui était devant elle, sentit son malaise. Elle prit la petite par les épaules, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort afin qu'elle se calme.

« Calme-toi, il plaisantait. » Lança Adelyne de sa voix légèrement grave, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux garçons devant dont Caspian qui regarda par-dessus son épaule, sentant qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. « Maintenant souris et arrête de bouder. » Lucy réagit avec un petit rire et se calma tandis qu'Adelyne la lâcha et la laissa s'avancer vers son frère.

Le Passeur d'Aurore naviguait sur l'océan peu agité, sous le puissant soleil de Narnia. La vitesse à laquelle avançait le bateau ne permettait pas à l'équipage de sentir les secousses du grand bâtiment. C'est ainsi que Caspian mena Adelyne, Lucy et Edmund jusqu'à ses quartiers. Le roi ouvrit les deux portes battantes ornées de carreaux colorés au dessus des poignées et laissa entrer les trois jeunes gens. Edmund ferma les portes derrières les filles qui admiraient la décoration de la cabine.

« Aslan. » Fit Lucy en observant avec bonheur l'image du grand lion moulé dans un cercle d'or au dessus de la cheminée de bois finement ouvragée, avant de l'effleurer de la main.

Juste au dessus de l'âtre de la cheminée, Adelyne remarqua la trompe de Susan, ce qui lui rappela tristement qu'elle et Peter n'étaient malheureusement pas présents. Caspian laissa silencieusement ses trois invités observer la décoration de la pièce. Edmund regardait avec intérêt les peintures des boiseries qui représentaient l'histoire d'Adelyne et celle de ceux que l'on appel les rois et reines de l'ancien temps.

La plus âgée des jeunes filles, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Caspian regardait ailleurs, tourna son regard vers le lit de la cabine qui l'avait interpellé. Une peinture la représentant enfant, au milieu d'une armée lorsqu'elle combattit celle de la sorcière blanche s'y trouvait mais à coté, au niveau de la tête de lit, le rideau semblant fermer l'espace avait été maladroitement placé le long du mur comme pour cacher quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Murmura cette dernière de manière à peine audible tandis qu'elle commença à avancer son bras afin de dégager le pan de tissu.

« Regarde ! » Fit Lucy en direction de son frère, ce qui arrêta Adelyne dans son élan vérifiant que personne ne l'ai remarqué. « L'arc et les flèches de Susan. »

« Lucy ? » Appela Caspian en sortant une petite boite de l'un des petits placards ornant la cheminée. La plus jeune des Pevensie se retourna et souriait avec un grand plaisir lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il lui présentait.

« Ma fiole de cordiale et ma dague. » Elle s'arrêta en hésitant devant la boite que tenait toujours le jeune roi. « Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est à vous. » La fillette ne se fit pas prier et récupéra ses affaires qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille grâce à la petite ceinture de cuir auquel les deux objets étaient rattachés.

« L'épée de Peter est là ! » Fit Edmund en s'approchant de l'objet.

« Oui. » Répondit Caspian en posant la petite boite en bois sur la table basse près de la cheminée. « J'en ai pris soin comme promis. » Il s'approcha de l'épée qu'il avait accrochée à l'un des meubles près du lit. « Tenez ! Prenez là si vous voulez ! »

« Non elle est à vous. » Refusa Edmund face à l'objet que le jeune roi lui tendait. « Peter vous l'avait donné. » Caspian recula vers l'un des meubles de la cheminée tout en tenant l'épée dans ses mains.

« J'ai tout de même conservé ça pour vous. » Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire avant de lui lancer sa vieille lampe de poche.

« Hé ! » Fit le jeune garçon après avoir rattrapé sa lampe. « Merci. » Il orienta le bout de la lampe vers son visage constatant par un petit sursaut qu'elle fonctionnait encore par la lumière qui en sortit.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il réussit à ôter Eragorn de Meguignarde ? » Demanda soudain Adelyne, les yeux rivés sur le fourreau de son épée qu'elle avait replanté avant son départ. Le fourreau se trouvait en face de l'arc et les flèches de la reine Susan, posé sur un présentoir. La jeune fille se contenta de l'effleurer tristement du bout des doigts.

« Non. » Lui répondit Caspian en se redirigeant vers le meuble ou se trouvait l'épée de Peter qu'il reposa. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et prit quelque chose dedans. « Après votre départ à tous, la quasi-totalité des habitants de Narnia se sont déplacés afin de tenter leur chance. » Caspian s'approcha doucement d'Adelyne qui l'écoutait les yeux toujours rivés sur son fourreau. « Mais… personne n'a jamais réussis à la retirer, et seul Aslan sait à quel point certains se sont acharnés dessus. » Il tendit alors un poignard dans son petit fourreau à la jeune fille qui croisa son regard quelques secondes avant de regarder l'objet qu'elle prit. Elle en sortit la lame et toucha de la pointe de ses doigts, l'image de la tête de lion gravée dessus.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux de nouveau, ne souhaitant pas ressentir cette électricité dans l'air comme quelques secondes auparavant.

Caspian ne mit pas longtemps à le comprendre et releva la tête, essayant de se ressaisir en se tournant vers les deux autres qui les regardaient d'un air perplexe.

« Lucy, Adelyne, dorénavant ma cabine sera la votre. Je vous la laisse et j'irais m'installer avec Edmund dans les quartiers de l'équipage. » Le jeune garçon acquiesça en réponse et sa sœur également.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil à toi. »

« C'est normal Lucy, ayant maintenant deux jeunes filles à bord, je me dois de veiller à respecter la bienséance. » Caspian inclina légèrement la tête pour constater qu'Adelyne glissait son poignard dans sa botte droite, cherchant à l'ignorer.

Le jeune roi avança jusqu'à la sortie de la cabine et fit signe aux autres de le suivre afin de rejoindre une cabine voisine ou les attendaient Drinian, observant une grande carte. Il se recula à l'arrivée de son roi et des trois autres jeunes gens qui vinrent se tenir devant la carte afin de l'observer.

« Caspian, comment se porte Narnia ? » Demanda Edmund voyant sur la carte, la cote narnienne dessiné à gauche. « N'y a-t-il plus de guerres ? » Adelyne qui avait les yeux rivés sur la carte, tendit l'oreille de manière intéressé.

« Croyez-vous que je serais partit en mer en ayant laissée une question aussi épineuse non résolu ? Depuis que vous êtes partit les géants du nord ont capitulés sans conditions. » Annonça-t-il en montrant les territoires sur la carte. « Et nous avons battus l'armée Calormen dans le grand désert. » Caspian tourna son regard vers Adelyne qui semblait apaisé par cette nouvelle et daigna le regarder dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. « La paix règne partout à Narnia. »

« La paix ? » S'étonna Edmund.

« Il n'aura fallu que trois ans. » Annonça Caspian en se redressant.

« Avez-vous également trouvé une reine durant ces trois ans ? » Demanda Lucy en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles avec un petit sourire intéressé.

Adelyne tendit l'oreille à la question mais fut plus intrigué par les dessins de visages d'hommes qu'elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Caspian, cherchant plutôt prétexte à ne pas entendre une réponse qui lui serait douloureuse.

« Non. » Répondit ce dernier après avoir esquissé un petit sourire. « Personne qui puisse égaler l'amour de ma vie. » Il regarda en direction d'Adelyne qui ne put s'empêcher de le regarder douloureusement, ce qu'il sentit très bien, avant qu'elle ne baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la carte, l'air gêné.

Caspian ne comprenait pas la façon de réagir d'Adelyne depuis son arrivée, son coté inactif, agissant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai bien enlacé sur le pont il y avait moins d'une heure. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi froide à ses appels le rendait fou, mais il savait qu'en présence des autres il devait tout faire pour garder bonne figure.

Lucy sentait le malaise d'Adelyne mais n'avait pas remarqué celui de Caspian, elle se contenta de sourire de manière envieuse la chance qu'avait son amie.

« Mais si aucun danger ne menace Narnia et qu'il n'y a pas de bataille à mener, pourquoi on est là ? » Demanda Edmund.

« C'est une bonne question, j'avoue que ça m'intrigue également. » Répondit Caspian.

« Quel est notre destination ? » Continua de demander le jeune garçon en fixant la carte.

« Avant que je reprenne le trône à mon oncle, il avait tenté de faire assassiner les alliés de mon père, ses plus loyaux compagnons. » Le jeune roi se retourna vers les dessins épinglés sur le mur. « Les sept seigneurs de Telmar. Ils s'enfuirent vers les îles solitaires. » Il montra la position des îles sur la carte avant de se tourner vers Edmund qui regardait les dessins. « Nul n'entendit plus parler d'eux. »

« Vous pensez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Si c'est le cas… Il est de mon devoir de le découvrir. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à l'est des îles solitaires ? » Fit Lucy en touchant l'est de la carte qui était complètement blanc.

« Des eaux inexplorés. » Annonça Drinian. « Des créatures à peine imaginables. Qui sait des serpents de mer ou pire… » Lucy regarda son frère qui se mit à sourire de manière nerveuse.

« Des serpents de mer ? »

« Idées de superstitieux ! » Lança Adelyne en regardant le capitaine. « Sans vouloir vous vexez capitaine, même si cela remonte à longtemps, j'ai visité quelques îles qui ne figurent pas sur votre carte. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elles ont dû être oubliés. » Elle se tourna vers Edmund. « Et croyez-moi, il n'y avait pas plus de serpent de mer que je m'appelle Miraz. » Cette réflexion fit sourire Caspian, heureux de voir que celle qu'il aimait tant en partie pour son caractère n'avait pas changé.

« C'est bon capitaine, assez d'histoires à dormir debout. » Lança Caspian avant de mordre bruyamment dans une pomme.

Lucy eux une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit puis se tourna vers Drinian.

« Capitaine, comment se porte notre cousin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il se trouve dans les quartiers de l'équipage. Il souffre du mal de mer et est alité. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais allez le voir et essayer de le soigner. »

« Lucy, tu ne vas quand même pas gaspiller ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ton cordiale pour ce… »

« C'est notre cousin. » Coupa la plus jeune des Pevensie. « Et même si il est souvent désagréable avec nous, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Rumina Edmund.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'amour fou avec votre cousin. » Constata Adelyne en se tournant vers Lucy.

En arrière, Caspian qui était toujours à moitié assied contre la table, continuait de manger sa pomme, écoutant la conversation d'un air amusé.

« Disons qu'il y a des hauts et des bas. » Répondit cette dernière.

« Ouais… surtout, voir toujours des bas. » Renchérie son frère.

« Je vais allez le voir tout de même de ce pas ! Drinian vous voulez bien me menez jusqu'à lui ? »

« Bien sûr votre majesté. Veuillez me suivre. »

Le capitaine se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce tandis qu'Edmund soupirait. Sa sœur alla le prendre par le bras pour le forcer à venir avec elle.

« Hey ! Non mais attend ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'accompagner pour voir l'autre pékinois se plaindre. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner, en revanche je veux que tu sortes d'ici. » Lui répondit sa sœur, se qui fit réagir Adelyne au quart de tour.

Lucy faisait tout ça dans le but qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Caspian qu'elle avait dans le dos, sentant son regard posé sur elle. Edmund ne comprit pas le but de la manœuvre mais obéit à sa sœur qui se trouvait maintenant sur le pas de la porte, tenant la poignée.

« Attend-moi Lucy, je vais venir avec toi voir comment se porte ton cousin ! » Lança Adelyne dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir.

« Désolé mais je crois que tu as autre chose à faire. » Répondit la dernière des Pevensie avec un grand sourire avant de fermer la porte. « Je vous laisse, vous avez surement beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! » Lança-t-elle derrière la porte avant de s'éloigner.

« Pourquoi je me doutais qu'elle allait me faire un coup comme ça et je n'ai pas réagis plus tôt ? » Marmonna Adelyne tout en fixant la porte.

« Peut-être parce qu'au fond de toi tu voulais que ça arrive. » Souffla Caspian qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Adelyne se raidit, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir. Elle voulut essayer de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La jeune fille avait rêvé de ce moment ou elle se retrouverait de nouveau seule avec Caspian depuis plus d'un an et elle se retrouvait muette. Caspian fixait le dos de celle qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis trois longues années, ayant tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire mais rien ne lui venait. De plus, le froid qu'elle avait manifesté à son encontre malgré le fait qu'ils se soient tenus dans les bras il y avait moins d'une heure le faisait douter, ne sachant que faire. Tout deux partageaient ce sentiment de frustration, frustration de ne pouvoir rien dire, de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Adelyne se retourna lentement vers Caspian dans un silence qui lui était insupportable. Lorsqu'elle essaya de dire quelque chose en levant la tête pour le regarder, elle ne vit dans son regard que douleur et crainte. Ce fut ce qu'il put lire également dans les yeux de la jeune fille et ne se sentant pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de lever sa main gauche, la posant délicatement sur la joue gauche d'Adelyne qui se sentit frémir à ce simple contact.

Ni tenant plus, l'un comme l'autre avancèrent leurs visages d'une manière rapide sans se souvenir qui avait avancé le premier et posèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser instinctif, presque animal. Adelyne passa ses bras autour du cou de Caspian, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que lui, la rapprocha de sa main libre aussi près qu'il pouvait écrasant son corps mince contre lui alors que son autre main quittait progressivement sa joue au profit de sa nuque.

Ce baiser était un mélange d'amour, de passion et surtout d'impatience. Adelyne sentait la barbe jeune de Caspian la chatouiller par endroits sur ses joues, s'apercevant que physiquement il avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme d'il y a trois ans au visage encore angélique et imberbe. Il était devenu un homme, fort, et plus sûr de lui. Elle le sentait rien que dans son baiser, il dévorait littéralement ses lèvres, ce qu'elle laissa faire. Le jeune roi sentait avec ravissement le cœur d'Adelyne battre la chamade à travers sa poitrine. Ayant une main au niveau de ses hanches, il sentait qu'elle n'était plus la jeune demoiselle qu'il avait connu, aux formes qu'il pouvait sentir et voir, elle avait tout d'une jeune femme en devenir.

Par besoin de respirer et surtout de calmer ses ardeurs qu'il sentait montante, Caspian s'arrêta doucement et posa son front contre celui d'Adelyne.

« Tu m'as tant manqué… » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, laissant s'échapper une larme de l'un de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi m'ignorais-tu tout à l'heure ? »

« Parce que… je ne devrais pas être là Caspian. Aslan lui-même l'avais dit et pourtant… » Adelyne essaya de se ressaisir, reculant son visage afin de mieux le regarder. « Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, Edmund l'a dit lui-même, pourquoi sommes-nous là s'il n'y a pas de bataille à mener ou de paix à préserver ? Bien que je savais que tu réussirais à ramener la paix à Narnia. »

« Depuis trois ans, j'ai œuvré d'arrache-pied pour ça, afin de remplir la promesse que je t'avais faite. » Il passa sa main le long du bras d'Adelyne calmement.

« Trois ans… »

« Combien ? Combien d'années se sont écoulés chez toi ? »

« Un petit peu plus d'un an. » Caspian remonta sa main gauche afin qu'il puisse la voir. « Je n'ai plus rien… La coupure avait disparu au moment même ou j'étais de nouveau là-bas. » Le jeune roi passa ses lèvres contre la paume de la main de la jeune fille qui frémit lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement.

« Je me suis senti si coupable. » Murmura-t-il contre la peau de la main blanche d'Adelyne. « Je crois que le pire était de ne pas être sûr que tu sois encore en vie, ailleurs. »

« Comme pour moi, même si ça n'a durée qu'un an. » Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Caspian qui ferma les yeux, appréciant ce doux contact. « Plus les mois s'écoulaient plus je pensais que tu étais mort. » Le jeune roi ouvrit les yeux, communicant son incompréhension. « N'oublie pas que la dernière fois que les Pevensie sont partis, ils ont attendus un an, et lorsqu'ils sont revenus ici, plus de mille ans s'était écoulés. Je craignais qu'il ne se passe la même chose. »

« Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir qu'un jour peut-être je te reverrais, même si ça n'arriverais qu'après ma mort, il était hors de question que je t'oublie. » Murmura Caspian. « C'est aussi à cause de ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à passer à autre chose et te remplacer auprès de moi. Pourtant crois-moi, ce n'était pas les prétendantes qui manquaient mais aucune… aucune n'étais capable de rivaliser avec toi. Pas même celles qui ont essayés à se mettre à l'escrime ou à porter des vêtements d'homme comme toi. » Il souriait à cette réflexion.

« C'est pour ça que… je t'ai ignoré. Pour ne pas souffrir, j'essayais de me convaincre que tu étais mort afin d'essayer d'avancer. Mais jamais je n'ai pu t'oublier et lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à toi sur le pont après avoir manqué de me noyer… j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je limite mes contacts avec toi parce que je ne savais pas si tu m'avais déjà remplacé. »

« Comment as-tu pu penser que je t'aurais fait ça ? »

« Parce que je t'ai conseillé de le faire ! Tu es roi, à ce titre… tu dois fonder une famille et… donner un héritier au trône. » Ces mots eurent du mal à sortir mais Adelyne savait qu'elle devait le faire.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de cela maintenant que tu es là ? »

« Parce que je ne serais pas éternellement là ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici mais il y a bien une raison, et une fois que ce mystère sera résolu je serais surement obligée de repartir, comme Edmund et Lucy. »

« Je ne préfère même pas envisager cette option. » Répondit Caspian en l'enlaçant contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, ou elle se sentait si bien.

« Moi non plus, mais elle est inévitable. » Adelyne serra ses bras autour de la taille du jeune roi et marmonna. « Qu'allons-nous faire, sachant que quoi qu'il arrive on va souffrir encore une fois ? »

« Tant que nous serrons ensemble, je ne veux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Le mieux que nous ayons à faire c'est de profiter du moment présent. » En son fort intérieur Caspian espérait que cela lui donnerait un moment de répit afin de trouver un moyen de la garder auprès d'elle.

« Dans ce cas comment devons-nous agir devant tes hommes ? » Demanda Adelyne en le regardant avec un petit sourire en signe d'accord, espérant comme Caspian de trouver une solution.

« Nous pouvons être proches en publique mais sans montrer de signes visibles de notre relation même si par ton nom, mes hommes savent très bien ce que tu es pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu considère comme étant un signe visible ? » Demanda de manière taquine Adelyne, ne s'étant jamais sentit aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.

« Oh et bien, je pensais à quelque chose comme ceci… »

Caspian s'avança et embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille, doucement puis devint de plus en plus entreprenant, allant jusqu'à passer sa langue contre les lèvres d'Adelyne. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'être retournée là ou elle s'était arrêté avec son prince et se sentait prête à reprendre avec son roi. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, le laissant passer sa langue pour la première fois. La jeune fille sentit le gout de la pomme que Caspian venait de manger, ce qui lui était agréable. Leur baiser prit une toute autre intensité et Adelyne ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Durant ce temps, Lucy était passé sous le pont inférieur, guidée par Drinian tandis qu'Edmund avait préféré retourner à la lumière du jour, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'air plutôt que de se le faire prendre par son cousin. Lucy pénétra dans une petite pièce au fond du bateau, faiblement éclairé, ou Eustache avait été couché dans un hamac suspendu presque au ras du sol. Le jeune garçon à qui on avait retiré son pull, ne portant plus qu'un débardeur blanc, bougeait dans son sommeil et semblait avoir le visage en sueur.

« Mère. » Appelait-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il commençait à distinguer la présence de quelqu'un près de lui qui le regardait doucement.

« Monsieur ? » Appela la silhouette afin d'essayer de sortir le garçon de son état de demi-sommeil. « Monsieur ? Un peu de soupe ? »

« Mère ? »

« Eustache. » Fit Lucy en se mettant à genoux à coté de son cousin, tandis que le faune ayant proposé à manger au jeune garçon se tenait droit, tenant son plateau gentiment.

« Lucy. Pourquoi mère sent la chèvre ? »

La plus jeune des Pevensie regarda le faune sans rien dire, se contentant de lui faire un petit signe de tête afin qu'il se retire. Ce dernier s'exécuta en posant le plateau à coté du hamac avant de partir.

« Tu délires. » La fillette ouvrit le flacon de son cordiale et en fit couler une goutte dans la gorge de son cousin. Il avala puis se rendormis calmement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, ce pauvre Eustache souffre du mal de mer... il n'a vraiment pas de chance ce petit... Mais c'est ce qui nous fait rire^^<strong>_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;)**_


	6. À bord du Passeur d'Aurore

**_Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre^^ Vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir publier aussi régulièrement que je le voudrais mais j'ai aussi besoin de me reposer..._  
><strong>

**_**_Merci pour leurs reviews à Meli (pardon mais je ne répondrais pas à ta première question car ce serait comme tuer le suspens... et pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fanfic', je donnerais plus de détails à la fin du mois dans mes prochaines news^^), LucyFanForever ;) et lilith-tw-vd-hp (ravie que ça t'ai plu^^)  
><em>**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 6**

**À bord du Passeur d'Aurore**

La chaleur brulante du soleil frappait tous l'équipage du Passeur d'Aurore qui se trouvait sur le pont. Lucy qui était remontée de voir Eustache, avait retiré l'épaisse tunique marron qu'elle portait afin d'essayer d'avoir moins chaud et s'était mise en quête d'un petit coin tranquille vers l'avant du pont ou elle pourrait trouver un peu d'ombre. Sur le pont supérieur, Edmund se trouvait près de Drinian qui tenait la barre, chacun fixant un point différent de l'horizon, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Adelyne et Caspian sortirent sur le pont inférieur en se tenant la main et remontèrent sur le pont supérieur. Le jeune roi regardait bien autour de lui, scrutant les regards des matelots tout en serrant d'une manière possessive la main de la jeune fille afin que tout le monde comprenne le message. Adelyne avait bien saisit ce qu'il faisait mais préféra ne rien dire malgré le fait que la main de Caspian, devenu puissante depuis la dernière fois, commençais à la serrer un peu trop fort.

« Dit moi Caspian, en étant partit pour une durée indéterminée, à qui as-tu laissé le trône ? » Demanda la jeune reine en le regardant tandis qu'ils s'appuyèrent contre l'un des rebords du pont supérieur, dos à la mer.

« J'ai laissé la régence à une personne de confiance, c'est Trompillon qui veille sur le royaume en mon absence. » Répondit le roi en se tournant vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Choix judicieux et… comment va Galestria ? Avec son âge avancé j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux. »

« Si je puis me permettre votre majesté, l'âge avancé de cette chère banshee ne se voit pas du tout. » Fit Daltar en venant se poser sur un tonneau qui se trouvait non loin des deux jeunes gens.

« J'en suis ravie mais qu'est-ce que tu sous entend par là ? »

« Elle s'est mariée il y a deux ans altesse. » Continua l'aigle.

« Mariée ? Et avec qui ? »

« Avec le professeur Cornélius. » Répondit Caspian avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai ? » Adelyne se mit à rire de contentement tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rose que Caspian appréciait de voir, surtout lorsqu'elle souriait. « J'en suis vraiment heureuse, cette chère Galestria mérite bien le bonheur après tout ce temps qu'elle a passé seule à attendre mon retour… »

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, c'était son choix. » Lança Caspian. « Comme le mien. » Murmura-t-il de manière à peine audible en la regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'il releva leurs mains entrelacés pour embrasser le dessus de la main de la jeune fille. Adelyne se mit à rougir de nouveau en baissant les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu… » Commença-t-elle, l'air un peu gêné.

« Oui ? » Fit Caspian d'une voix séduisante.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher la main s'il te plait ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le contact mais… tu es en passe de me broyer la main. »

Les pensées romantiques du jeune roi se brisèrent lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que la petite main blanche qu'il tenait était devenue presque rouge. Il la lâcha doucement, tandis que la demoiselle prit sa main rouge dans l'autre en la massant.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je… »

« Ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. » Le coupa Adelyne avec un petit sourire en posant doucement sa main droite sur la joue de Caspian. « Je pense que le message pour les marins est passé alors essaye de te détendre et d'arrêter de fixer de manière défiante les matelots qui regardent vers nous. » Elle embrassa rapidement l'autre joue du jeune roi et se recula rapidement avant de se tourner pour observer la mer aux faibles remous.

« Caspian ! » Lança Edmund sortant le roi de ses pensées alors qu'il regardait Adelyne fixer la mer sans un bruit. Le plus jeune garçon des Pevensie s'approcha des deux personnes et s'arrêta net en fixant le roi. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire sur ce bateau et je dois bien avouer que je commence déjà à m'ennuyer. Ne serait-il pas possible de trouver un moyen de passer le temps ? »

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas de jeu d'échec dont je sais que vous êtes si friand. » Répondit Caspian tandis qu'Adelyne se tourna vers Edmund. « Et je ne pense pas avoir de jeux qui pourraient vous plaire. »

« J'avoue qu'en parlant de passer le temps, je ne pensais pas à des jeux. »

« Et à quoi pensiez-vous ? » Demanda Caspian de manière intéressé.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire un petit duel amical ? » Proposa Edmund. « Vous contre moi sur le pont inférieur. »

« Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être divertissant et j'avoue que j'aurais bien besoin de bouger un peu. »

« Faites attention tout de même. » Lança Adelyne. « Même si les cordages suspendus sont suffisamment haut pour que des épées ne les atteignent pas, éviter d'endommager quelque chose. » Caspian ria avant de prendre un bras de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous n'avons pas l'intention de casser quoi que ce soit, ni de se blesser non plus. » Il s'avança pour poser un chaste baiser sur la tempe de la demoiselle avant de s'avancer vers Edmund. « Je propose que nous allions nous changer, ce sera plus pratique. »

Les deux jeunes rois descendirent vers le pont inférieur, laissant Adelyne seule. Cette dernière décida de se mettre en quête d'un endroit ou elle pourrait s'asseoir afin d'observer le duel.

« Là ou ciel et mer se mêlent.

L'onde douce nous ensorcelle. »

Chantonnais une petite voix à l'autre bout du pont. Lucy l'entendit alors qu'elle voyait Adelyne s'asseoir sur une marche de l'un des petits escaliers menant au pont supérieur après avoir retiré la veste sans manche qui devait lui tenir trop chaud au soleil. La fillette suivit le son de la voix et monta jusqu'au niveau du haut de la tête de dragon qui était la proue du navire.

« Ripitchip soit fidèle à ce rêve originel.

Le bout du monde t'appelle.

Vers l'est… »

« Jolie chanson. » Coupa Lucy qui voyait la souris appuyée vers l'avant de la figure de proue.

« Oh ! Oh ! » Ce dernier sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir la fillette la regarder. « Merci. » Il s'approcha de la jeune reine en s'appuyant contre une proéminence de la tête de l'animal, ressemblant à une petite défense. « Une dryade me l'a chanté quand j'étais encore petite souris. Et j'ai beau ne pas en comprendre le sens, jamais je n'en ai oublié les paroles. »

« Qu'y a-t-il d'après toi au delà des îles solitaires ? » Demanda Lucy en se tenant aux deux cornes qui ornaient la tête du dragon.

« On raconte qu'à force de naviguer vers l'est on rencontre le bout du monde. Le pays d'Aslan. »

« Tu crois que ça peut exister le bout du monde ? »

« Ma foi, si nous ne croyons pas, que nous reste-t-il ? » Répondit Ripitchip.

« D'après toi, on pourra naviguer jusque là ? » Demanda Lucy alors que le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage s'était effacé.

« Et bien, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. J'espère seulement qu'il me sera donné d'assister à ça. » La souris gloussa de bonheur. « Votre majesté. » Ripitchip salua Lucy avant de repartir sur le nez du dragon tandis qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

La fillette se pencha alors vers le rebord pour observer deux sirènes dont les corps étaient uniquement constitués d'eau. Elles avançaient en sautant de manière gracieuse. L'une d'elle remarqua Lucy lors d'un de ses sauts et se mit à nager sur le dos et la salua de la main avec un sourire, ce à quoi répondit la fillette par les mêmes gestes. Les deux créatures plongèrent ensuite au plus profond de l'eau, disparaissant de la vue de la jeune reine. Lucy descendit ensuite de la figure de proue, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

Arrivée en bas, elle se rendit compte que les marins s'étaient agglutinés à l'autre bout du pont pour observer quelque chose tandis qu'ils proféraient des encouragements. Le bruit de lames s'entrechoquant lui permit de comprendre bien vite ce qui se passait et lorsqu'elle vit Caspian et Edmund se battre, elle se contenta de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tonneau près de la rambarde du pont à l'opposée du coin ou les deux rois se battaient.

D'où elle était assise, Adelyne ne ratait pas une miette du duel, Edmund et son adversaire se battaient bien et les échanges de coup étaient précis et rapides. Caspian tenta de frapper au niveau de la tête Edmund qui esquiva en se reculant, ce dernier tenta d'asséner un coup que son adversaire parât sans difficultés. Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups et Caspian esquiva la lame d'Edmund en se penchant. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois de nouveau et avec force, ils poussèrent chacun sur leurs lames qui étaient en contact provoquant un déséquilibre les poussant chacun à terminer le cou sous la lame de l'autre.

Edmund ricana tandis que les matelots applaudissaient. Adelyne frappa dans ses mains avec un sourire lorsque Caspian la regarda en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil auquel elle se contenta de continuer à le regarder tout en applaudissant. Edmund et son adversaire baissèrent leurs lames, chacun heureux de ce petit intermède divertissant.

« Vous êtes devenu fort mon ami. » Lança Caspian en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche d'Edmund avant de faire tournoyer son épée, ayant appartenu à Peter auparavant, dans sa main droite.

« On dirait oui. » Répondit d'une voix enjouée le jeune garçon, visiblement satisfait de l'issue du duel. Il se tourna alors doucement vers Adelyne en la regardant avec son sourire satisfait.

La jeune reine qui croisa son regard, comprit dans la seconde ce qu'il attendait mais cela ne semblait pas lui plaire.

« Non il est hors de question que je me batte en duel contre toi Edmund. » Annonça Adelyne en le regardant tandis que les applaudissements de l'équipage avaient cessés et que les regards semblaient rivés maintenant sur eux.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Peter s'est bien battu contre toi alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir Edmund. » Annonça la jeune reine en se relevant de la marche sur laquelle elle était assise. « Je m'étais battu contre ton frère parce que j'avais fait un pari avec lui… et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin d'une leçon. »

« S'il n'y a que ça on peut trouver un enjeu. »

« Je n'y tiens pas, d'autant que je te rappel si tu as la mémoire courte que l'enjeu de l'époque avait tout de même son importance et puis ça ne serait pas très juste qu'on se batte maintenant. » Elle se retourna, se préparant à remonter sur le pont supérieur.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » S'offusqua Edmund tandis que Caspian écoutais la discussion avec intérêt.

« Parce que j'ai eu le temps d'observer ta façon de te battre durant ton duel contre Caspian. J'y ai vu pas mal d'ouvertures, ce serait trop déséquilibré. » Elle commença à monter une marche tandis qu'Edmund n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'essuyer un refus.

« C'est sûr que de toute façon cela aurait été déséquilibré puisqu'un garçon contre une fille donne forcément un désavantage à la gente féminine. » Adelyne s'arrêta et tourna lentement la tête vers Edmund, son regard s'étant noirci à la provocation évidente du jeune garçon.

« Je te déconseille de me provoquer. » Lança-t-elle de sa voix la plus grave. « Ton frère as fait cette même erreur et je te rappel que je lui ai fait regretter amèrement. »

« Allez Adelyne, un petit duel. » Continua Edmund avec un grand sourire. « Sinon j'aurais l'impression que tu as fuit devant le combat et ça ne te ressemble pas ou est-ce que je me trompe ? »

La jeune reine sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et se retourna brutalement tout en fixant de ses yeux sombres le jeune garçon.

« Très bien. Tu veux un duel, tu vas l'avoir. » Elle descendit les quelques marches pour se mettre face à Edmund. « Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi gentil que Caspian. »

« On dirait que mademoiselle est orgueilleuse… » Lâcha le jeune garçon avec un petit rire, amusé de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil.

« Surtout lorsqu'on s'attaque à mon honneur, dans ce cas là je suis toujours prête à répondre. » Caspian s'approcha d'Adelyne et lui tendit son épée. « Non merci c'est bon, je n'aurais pas besoin d'une lame aussi longue pour lui mettre une bonne correction. » Elle sortit sa dague de sa botte.

« Je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin mais… » Murmura Caspian alors que les yeux des marins étaient rivés sur eux. « Évite de lui faire mal, nous sommes sur un bateau je te rappel. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je contrôle. » Caspian se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'aller s'asseoir ou était assise Adelyne précédemment pour voir le duel.

D'où elle était, Lucy préféra ne pas bouger et observer sans rien dire. Tout en fixant Edmund de son regard sombre, Adelyne lui fit signe d'approcher pour débuter le duel.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et avança, envoyant sa lame vers elle par le coté. Cette dernière esquiva tandis que les matelots recommencèrent à clamer des encouragements. Edmund retenta de lui asséner un coup d'épée qu'Adelyne para avec sa dague entre la lame et la garde. Elle força la lame d'Edmund à descendre et pendant qu'il commençait à partir en avant, elle le frappa au niveau des genoux avec un pied. Le jeune roi grimaça de douleur tout en essayant de se relever.

« J'avoue que tu te défends bien. » Admis ce dernier.

Il recommença à essayer de lui asséner un nouveau coup, qu'Adelyne para comme à l'attaque précédente mais cette fois, vit la faille qu'elle avait remarqué lors du duel contre Caspian. Elle fit un crochet du pied au niveau de la jambe droite d'Edmund, ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber, lâchant son épée que la jeune reine récupéra. Couché sur le dos, Edmund respira difficilement lorsqu'il sentit sa propre lame tenu par Adelyne au niveau de son cou.

« Alors tu en as assez ? » Demanda cette dernière sans bouger.

« Je crois que oui, cela suffira. » Adelyne retira la lame de la gorge d'Edmund et l'aida à se relever en lui tendant une main tandis que les cris et les applaudissements des marins continuaient.

« Tu te bats bien Edmund mais tu laisse trop d'ouvertures. » Commença Adelyne en lui rendant son épée. « Ta plus grosse faille c'est ta jambe d'appui, la jambe droite. Tu ne prends pas suffisamment appui dessus et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai eu aucun mal à te faire perdre l'équilibre. » Expliqua la jeune reine tout en levant sa jambe droite afin de remettre sa dague dans sa botte.

« J'en prends note, c'est un conseil utile. Mais j'espère qu'il y aura un autre duel parce que celui là était tout de même très court et… »

« Et humiliant ? » Termina Adelyne. « Il n'y a rien d'humiliant à apprendre, on a tous encore des choses à apprendre alors ne te sens pas mal à l'aise à cause de cela parce que ce n'était pas mon but. »

« Je sais et je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer comme je l'ai fait. »

« Ce n'est rien, alors on redevient civilisés et on range les armes ? » Demanda sur un ton amusé Adelyne en avançant sa main droite vers Edmund.

« Oui on range les armes. » Il lui prit la main en signe d'accord. « Pour l'instant en tout cas. »

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent à cette dernière réflexion sous le regard amusé de Caspian.

« C'est terminé ! » Annonça Drinian en se relevant du rebord sur lequel il s'était accoudé près de la barre. « Tous à vos postes ! »

Edmund s'éloigna, allant ranger son épée tandis qu'Adelyne réajusta les manches de sa chemise tandis que les marins commençaient à s'affairer autour d'elle. Elle sentit alors deux mains puissantes la prendre par les hanches et l'amener dans l'ombre du passage menant aux quartiers du pont inférieur. L'une des portes fut ouverte afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur et les deux silhouettes furent cachées derrière l'autre porte.

Adelyne se retourna, se retrouvant dos contre le mur alors que Caspian la fixait d'un regard intense qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais vu auparavant. S'il y avait quelque chose qui attirait le jeune roi vers elle, c'était bien ce regard sombre qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était en colère ou lorsqu'elle allait se battre, laissant voir ce feu dans ses yeux. Caspian adorait ça et maintenant qu'Adelyne était de retour, lui montrant de nouveau ce feu et ce regard qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, il semblait dans une incapacité folle de se contrôler.

Dans l'ombre du couloir, sachant que les marins ne les verraient pas, Caspian se pencha et s'empara des lèvres d'Adelyne de manière possessive. La jeune reine se laissa faire, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Caspian même si elle n'avait pas comprit cette envie soudaine de son roi. Une fois le manque d'air venu, le jeune homme se retira et posa son front contre celui d'Adelyne constatant que ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant le combat. Il lui souriait tendrement et lui toucha délicatement le visage.

« En quel honneur ? Je croyais qu'on devait essayer de ne pas montrer de signes évocateurs devant l'équipage. » Fit Adelyne à voix basse.

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ici. » Murmura Caspian. « Tu m'as tellement manqué toi et ta… flamme ardente. Te voir te battre m'a permis de la voir de nouveau et… je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Il se mit à sourire avant de recommencer à embrasser plus doucement Adelyne. Cette dernière lui répondit avec douceur, sans arrière pensée en bougeant de manière lente ses lèvres afin qu'il puisse se délecter de ce moment comme elle le faisait. Tandis que tout deux avaient les yeux fermés, prit dans leur échange amoureux, une petite lumière vint frapper un œil d'Adelyne avec force, ce qui l'arrêta.

Caspian recula pour constater le petit éclat de lumière sur l'un de ses yeux avant de regarder vers le pont ou personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ? » Demanda la jeune reine, comprenant que ce rayon blanc était renvoyé de manière indirect par quelque chose provenant de l'extérieur.

Caspian n'eut pas besoin de regarder plus longtemps dehors pour comprendre ce que c'était et baissa la tête devant Adelyne.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'avais oublié de te dire tout à l'heure, pour être franc, je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ça… »

« Tu me fais peur Caspian. Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? »

Le jeune roi se contenta de prendre la main d'Adelyne et la ramena sur le pont, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres devant le mat du bateau.

« Regarde plus haut. »

Il leva la tête en l'air, geste que la jeune reine imita et remarqua Daltar posé sur un tout petit perchoir planté à même le mat, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Le bout de la chose planté dans le mat était brillant et réorientait les rayons du soleil qui tombait dessus vers les portes battantes menant aux appartements privés du pont inférieur. L'éclat de cette pierre rappelait à Adelyne la brillance d'un diamant pur. Soudain, une réponse lui passa à travers l'esprit et elle grimaça à l'idée.

« Caspian… » Commença la jeune reine sans dévier son regard de Daltar et de son espèce de perchoir. « Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois… » L'aigle s'envola, permettant de bien distinguer la forme de la chose sur laquelle il était posé, laissant voir de manière visible la forme de la poignée d'une épée. « Eragorn… »

« Oui. Il s'agit de ton épée. »

« Ce n'est pas mon épée comme si elle m'appartenait vraiment Caspian. Mais il n'est pas là le problème. » Commença Adelyne laissant entendre dans son timbre de voix qu'elle était au bord de la colère. « Si Eragorn est ici, cela veut dire que ton mat n'est rien d'autre que Meguignarde ! Bon sang, tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait ? » Se mit à hurler la jeune reine ce qui attira l'attention d'Edmund et de Lucy qui ne bougèrent pas d'où ils étaient.

Edmund resta assied sur un tonneau, prenant l'air marin afin de reprendre son souffle tandis que Lucy qui était assise sur un bord du pont plus loin, les observant tout en tendant l'oreille sans rien dire.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avant de t'énerver ! » Déclara fort Caspian, afin d'essayer de pouvoir parler, constatant qu'Adelyne devait déjà avoir une liste de reproches à lui faire concernant le mat.

« Vas-y. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison parce que cet arbre est sacré ! Et tu as laissé des gens en faire un mat ! »

« Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Cet arbre est un cadeau d'Aslan. »

« Quoi ? Jamais il n'aurait laissé faire une chose pareille. »

« Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui s'est passé votre majesté, j'en ai été témoin. » Annonça Daltar après s'être posé près d'Edmund qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Adelyne se retourna pour le regarder brièvement avant de fixer de nouveau Caspian.

« Comme tu le sais, Meguignarde se trouvait près du château, sur la petite place ou nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois il y a trois ans. L'arbre n'avait pas bougé depuis et il y a six mois, alors que la construction du bateau était bien avancé et que les ouvriers cherchaient du bois solide pour assembler le mat… un matin, comme ça, Meguignarde a été retrouvé sur la place, couché au sol et Eragorn toujours planté dans le bois. Le plus impressionnant était que les racines se trouvaient beaucoup plus bas que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, rendant le tronc d'une longueur gigantesque. Meguignarde semblait comme tout désigné pour devenir le mat du bateau, solide, en un seul morceau et très symbolique de surcroit. »

« Tu es en train en de me dire qu'en moins d'une nuit, Meguignarde a été arraché et laissé en dépôt pour que tu en fasses ton mat. »

« Tout le monde sait qu'humainement un acte pareil était impossible dans un délai aussi court et jamais je n'aurais ordonné que l'on déracine cet arbre. » Annonça Caspian. « Je ne vois qu'Aslan pour avoir fait ça… »

« Effectivement, cela parait probable mais… J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'Aslan ai pu faire ça. » Lança Adelyne. « Meguignarde est un arbre renfermant une très grande puissance magique et en avoir fait un mat est dangereux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait ce passer si j'ôtais Eragorn de là. »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, essaye de l'enlever. » Fit Edmund en s'approchant de Caspian et Adelyne.

« Certainement pas ! On ne sait même pas de quoi Meguignarde est capable, surtout maintenant que ce n'est plus un arbre ordinaire ! Si Galestria avait été là, on aurait peut-être pu essayer de trouver une solution mais actuellement je n'en vois qu'une, personne ne touche à cette épée. » Lança Adelyne de manière un peu paniqué, ayant l'impression que tous les passagers du bateau étaient maintenant comme assieds sur une bombe à retardement.

« De toutes manières, l'épée est un peu haute pour que quelqu'un puisse essayer de l'ôter à loisir. La tentation sera donc facilement contrôlable. Je vais donner des ordres afin que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit. » Expliqua Caspian en passant une main sur l'épaule d'Adelyne qui semblait devenu inquiète. Elle leva les yeux vers son roi et essaya de sourire.

« Désolé de t'avoir un peu crié dessus, mais ça m'a quand même fait un choc sur le coup. J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que ce mat n'est rien d'autre que Meguignarde. »

« Ce n'est rien, je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai hésité à t'en parler plus tôt. »

Caspian et Adelyne se regardèrent dans les yeux tandis que la main du roi qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de la jeune reine remonta jusqu'à l'une de ses joues doucement. Edmund qui se sentait de trop, préféra prendre ses distances du couple et s'avança vers sa sœur.

« Tenez altesse. » Fit l'un des marins en tendant à Edmund un gobelet remplit d'eau.

« Merci. » Le jeune garçon s'avança jusqu'à Lucy qui était tourné vers l'avant du bateau, toujours assise près du bord du pont, les jambes sur des tonneaux.

Edmund bu une rasade d'eau avant de sourire à sa sœur qui l'observait de manière un peu inquiète.

« Edmund, est-ce que tu crois que si on continu et qu'on atteint le bout du monde… » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de continuer. « On tombera dans le vide ! »

Au même moment, Eustache qui remontait de sous le pont, entendit la réflexion de sa cousine avant de se décider à soulever la trappe de bois sculpté le séparant de l'air libre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, on en est très très loin. » Répondit simplement Edmund, ne semblant pas inquiet de cela.

« Encore en train de débiter des absurdités. » Constata Eustache en se frottant le bas de son pantalon, appartenant à la même tenue qu'il portait à son arrivée, avant de lâcher la trappe, la faisant claquer de manière bruyante.

Ce bruit attira l'attention d'Adelyne et Caspian qui se contentèrent d'observer le jeune garçon s'approchant de ses cousins, allant s'appuyer contre la rambarde du pont en croisant les bras.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » Lui demanda Lucy de manière concernée.

« Oui et c'est pas grâce à vous ! » Répondit Eustache d'une voix mécontente. « Heureusement j'ai une solide constitution. »

Lucy et Edmund ne répondirent rien, trop habitués aux plaintes et au mauvais caractère de leur cousin.

« Toujours plein d'entrain à ce que je vois. » Constata Ripitchip qui se tenait debout sur le bord du pont, se tenant à un cordage non loin de Lucy.

« C'est sûr que votre bonne humeur fait plaisir à voir. » Continua Daltar sur un ton ironique alors qu'il vint se poser près de la souris.

« C'est le pied marin qui fait défaut. » Termina Ripitchip.

« Mais j'ai le pied marin. » Contesta Eustache qui avait toujours les bras croisés et son air renfrogné. « J'étais en état de choc, voila tout. » Edmund eu un petit rictus méprisant à l'encontre de son cousin tandis que la souris et l'aigle vinrent se tenir sur un même tonneau se trouvant près de Lucy. « Selon mère je suis joliment gâté par la nature. » Affirma le jeune garçon en fixant le sol du pont, tournant la tête des regards de ses cousins et des deux animaux tandis qu'Edmund, qui avait décidé de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de son détestable cousin, repris une gorgée dans son gobelet. « Surtout pour l'intelligence. »

A ces mots, Edmund manqua de peu d'avaler de travers alors que sa sœur émit un petit rire en réaction.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué quoi que ce soit de jolie en lui. » Fit remarquer la souris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas que tu as des problèmes de vue mon ami. » Rajouta Daltar, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir le jeune garçon, piqué dans son orgueil.

D'où ils se trouvaient, près du mat, Caspian et Adelyne se regardèrent et décidèrent d'approcher du petit groupe.

« Et soyez sûr qu'aussitôt revenus à la civilisation, j'irais voir le consul de Grande-Bretagne et je vous ferais arrêter pour enlèvement ! » Déclara Eustache en s'éloignant de ses cousins sans regarder devant lui, allant percuter de plein fouet la poitrine solide de Caspian qui avait à sa gauche Adelyne.

« Enlèvement ? » Fit le jeune roi, tandis qu'Eustache le regardais, se sentant mal à l'aise face à lui. « C'est drôle, je croyais qu'on vous avait sauvé la vie. »

L'équipage qui venait de s'arrêter à cause de l'agitation du jeune garçon, écoutait ce qui se disait, Drinian étant lui-même accoudé près de l'escalier menant au pont supérieur, ayant confié la barre à un autre afin d'écouter.

« Vous me retenez contre mon gré ! » S'écria Eustache ne sachant vers qui se tourner.

« Ah ! » Poussa Ripitchip, ayant les pattes avant croisées, en écho avec Daltar qui avait quand à lui la tête de biais pour mieux se moquer.

« Ah oui ? » Souriait Caspian tandis qu'Adelyne ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer le jeune garçon.

« Qui… qui plus est, dans des quartiers dépourvus d'hygiène ! » Rajouta de manière excédée le garçon. « C'est une… une vraie ménagerie en bas ! » Continua-t-il en montrant la trappe par ou il était sortie.

« Dit-moi Eustache… c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelle ? » Commença Adelyne qui avait le visage impassible à coté de Caspian, qui ne savait vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis du cousin d'Edmund et Lucy. Le jeune garçon se contenta d'acquiescer en se retournant vers la jeune reine. « J'ai une question pour toi, tu sais nager ? »

« Je dois bien admettre que je ne suis pas le plus… adroit de ma classe mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que vous me gardiez en otage ? »

« Donc si je te suis bien, tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon nageur. » Continua Adelyne, essayant de garder son calme.

« Tu parles, il est nul ! » Lança Edmund qui tenait son gobelet près de ses lèvres. « C'est à peine s'il sait flotter. »

« Toi qui semble… apprécier les raisonnements intelligents Eustache, que dit-tu de celui-ci ? » Adelyne commença à avancer doucement et lentement vers le jeune garçon qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui, à cause du visage inexpressif qu'elle arborait, ne lui permettant pas de pouvoir essayer de la jauger comme il le faisait avec les autres. « Tu t'es retrouvé malgré toi dans cet océan, tu es un très mauvais nageur et d'après toi que se serait-il passé si personne ne naviguais dans les environs au moment ou tu étais dans l'eau ? »

« Il y avait… mon cousin et ma cousine. Ils m'auraient sortit de là ! » Répondit Eustache, sentant sa belle assurance disparaître.

« Ils avaient déjà suffisamment à faire pour essayer de sauver leur propre vie. Si personne n'était venu pour te sauver, tu serais en ce moment même au fond de l'eau en train de nourrir les poissons. »

« Peut-être… »

« Ce n'est pas peut-être, c'est certain ! Et toi, au lieu de remercier les gens qui t'ont aidé et qui t'ont soigné par-dessus le marché, toi tu trouve le moyen de te plaindre et de pourrir la vie au monde qui t'entoure. » Eustache avala bruyamment sa salive. « J'avoue que tu es vraiment immature et surtout tu te dis intelligent mais au final tu n'es qu'un petit morveux avec un égo surdimensionné ! » A ces mots, Eustache recula d'un pas et se prit le pied contre la trappe menant en dessous le pont et tomba sur le dos. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda avec colère la jeune reine qui avait maintenant une expression de colère refoulé sur le visage. Elle prit le garçon par le col et le força à se relever. « Je te préviens, si jamais j'entends encore un mot plus haut que l'autre, que tu embête encore tes cousins ou ne serait-ce qu'un membre de l'équipage, tu auras affaire à moi. Et crois-moi, je te le ferais amèrement regretter. »

Adelyne lâcha le col d'Eustache qui retomba mais ne tarda pas à se relever malgré la douleur qu'il sentait dans son dos. La jeune reine se retourna vers Caspian qui lui souriait d'un air amusé tandis qu'Edmund qui buvait encore son eau avait un pouce levé en signe d'approbation.

« Non mais tu te prend pour qui toi pour me parler comme ça ? » S'énerva Eustache.

« Pour personne, je n'ai fait que constater à voix haute ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. » Adelyne se retourna alors qu'elle était au niveau de Lucy pour regarder de nouveau le jeune garçon. « Personne ne te veut de mal ici, mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas chez toi et qu'il y a des règles à respecter. La première étant le respect des personnes qui t'ont sauvé. »

« Le respect ? Et toi tu viens de me respecter peut-être ? » S'énerva Eustache en s'avançant vers la jeune reine de manière excédé. « Espèce de sale petite… »

Soudain Caspian s'interposa, se mettant devant Adelyne, regardant froidement le garçon.

« Plus un mot ! Si jamais je vous entends de nouveau menacer ou proférer des insultes envers quelqu'un sur ce navire et plus particulièrement envers ma promise, vous aurez à en répondre devant moi. »

Eustache eu un mouvement de recul, la peur commençant à se lire sur son visage.

« C'est bon Caspian. » Fit Adelyne en enroulant ses mains autour du bras droit du roi. « Il n'est pas dangereux, juste un peu casse-pied. » Le jeune roi la regarda qui esquissait un sourire pour lui et se calma.

« Si vraiment vous tenez à ne plus m'entendre, vous n'avez qu'à commencer par me donner une chambre seule afin que je puisse m'y retirer ! » Lança Eustache. « Et pas une chambre sous le pont ! Une avec au moins une grande fenêtre et sans rats qui grouillent partout ! »

« Il adore se plaindre non ? » Constata Ripitchip en regardant Lucy et Edmund.

« Et ce n'est qu'un échauffement. » Rajouta ce dernier.

« Terre en vue ! » Annonça d'une voix forte l'homme dans la vigie installé en haut du mat en pointant un doigt vers l'avant.

A ces mots, le visage de Caspian s'éclaira ce qu'Adelyne remarqua et lui lâcha le bras afin qu'il puisse rejoindre en toute hâte Drinian qui se trouvait à coté de la barre alors que des ordres étaient déjà donnés entre les marins, en prévision de l'arrivée près d'une île.

Edmund, Lucy, Adelyne, Ripitchip et Daltar s'appuyèrent au bord du pont afin de voir la parcelle de terre qui était au loin tandis qu'Eustache resta debout, les bras croisés tout en boudant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors verdict ?<strong> _**Reviews ? (=3)**__

__**A très vite ! Leonem ;)  
><strong>__


	7. Les îles Solitaires

**_Me revoici ! Je sais que l'attente devait être insupportable mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment et je déteste publier quelque chose de bâclé... En m'excusant pour l'attente et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_**

**_ Merci pour leurs reviews à Meli (désolé de cette longue attente...), max 2112 (merci encore pour tes encouragements^^), **_**_lilith-tw-vd-hp_**_** (merci d'être toujours là !) et Aline ! (j'ai l'impression que tu fatigues toi... 2 lignes... lol)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 7**

**Les îles Solitaires**

Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner, s'apprêtant sous peu à commencer à disparaître dans la ligne d'horizon azur de l'océan. Le Passeur d'Aurore n'était plus très loin des îles solitaires et le vent s'était levé, soufflant paisiblement dans la voile mauve du bateau. A coté de la figure de proue à l'avant du navire, Drinian et Caspian, dont ce dernier qui observait à la longue vue l'île se trouvant à quelques kilomètres devant eux alors qu'Edmund était appuyé à la rambarde à leurs cotés.

« Les îles solitaires. » Annonça Drinian malgré le vent qui lui soufflait en plein visage et sentant les poiles de Tavros qui se trouvait derrière lui. « Le port de Narrowhaven. »

« C'est bizarre… » Fit Caspian en baissant sa longue vue. « Aucun drapeau de Narnia en vue. » Il tendit l'objet au capitaine du bateau pour le passer à Edmund qui s'en saisit.

« Les îles solitaires ont toujours appartenu à Narnia. » Lança ce dernier en regardant dans la longue vue pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le port.

« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. » Continua Caspian.

Edmund baissa l'objet qu'il avait dans ses mains et se tourna vers les deux personnes à coté de lui.

« Lancer le détachement, nous débarquons. » Ordonna-t-il, sûr de lui sous les regards étonnés du capitaine et de Caspian. « Drinian. »

« Pardonnez-moi majesté. » Commença ce dernier. « Mais le seul maitre à bord de ce navire est le roi Caspian. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Edmund, ayant l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

« On prend les chaloupes. » Annonça Caspian. « Drinian, rassemblez les hommes et suivez-moi à terre. » Il se tourna afin de descendre sur le pont inférieur et s'adressa au minotaure qui se trouvait derrière lui, silencieux. « A toi Tavros. » Edmund et Drinian suivirent Caspian tandis que la créature se tourna vers le pont inférieur pour donner les ordres.

« Les chaloupes à la mer ! Fermer la voile et préparez-vous à mouiller l'ancre ! »

L'équipage s'activa tandis que les ordres entre eux continuaient d'être lancés afin que tout soit fait au plus vite. Se tenant près de la barre, Adelyne et Lucy, qui se doutaient qu'elles allaient pouvoir rejoindre l'île avec les autres, terminaient d'ajuster leurs vêtements. Lucy avait remis son épaisse tunique marron et Adelyne ne portait plus sa veste longue sans manche, ayant mis une tunique comme celle de sa jeune amie.

Drinian venait d'ouvrir l'armurerie pour permettre aux hommes qui débarquaient de s'apprêter en conséquence. Le capitaine s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles qui étaient descendus sur le pont inférieur, signifiant leur volonté de les accompagner, et leur tendit à chacune une arme. Lucy eu droit à une lame courte et Adelyne à une épée, ressemblant à celle que l'on avait confié à Edmund un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Chacune l'attacha à sa taille et s'avancèrent vers le bord où les chaloupes étaient en train d'être descendus.

Le bruit lourd de l'ancre qui venait d'être relâché empêcha les deux fillettes d'entendre l'énième commentaire désobligeant qu'Eustache venait de lancer dans leur dos. Elles se retournèrent pour le voir approcher d'un air boudeur.

« Je veux descendre à terre ! » Lança-t-il soudain. « Ne me laisser pas ici ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avions pas l'intention de te laisser ici… » Commença Adelyne.

« Enfin une parole sensée ! » S'exclama le jeune garçon.

« Parce qu'il vaut mieux pour nous de te garder à l'œil, tu n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui sache rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes. »

« Quoi ? » S'offusqua le garçon.

« Eustache ! » Commença Lucy. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu viens avec nous. Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de te taire tant que nous ne saurons pas pourquoi il n'y a pas âme qui vive à terre. Promis ? »

« Mais enfin pour qui tu me prends cousine ? » Fut la seule réponse que donna Eustache avant de s'avancer vers la chaloupe qui avait été rapproché de la rambarde pour qu'ils puissent y monter.

Lucy et Adelyne allèrent au bout de la petite embarcation. Lucy prit en main la godille qui permettait de diriger la chaloupe et Adelyne s'assied à coté d'elle. Les avirons se trouvaient des deux cotés de l'embarcation et les rameurs se tenaient toujours sur le pont du bateau, attendant qu'Eustache se décide à monter alors que Caspian et Edmund arrivèrent. Ils virent le jeune garçon avancer sur la chaloupe en se dandinant de peur de tomber devant les deux jeunes filles qui souriaient.

« Eustache… » Murmura de dépit Edmund qui avait honte pour lui.

« Et où est-ce que je m'assoie moi ? Il est hors de question que je rame ! » S'exclama le jeune garçon qui ne voyait plus de place pour s'asseoir autrement.

Se retenant de répondre de manière vexante, Adelyne se leva brusquement, prit le garçon par une épaule et le fit asseoir à ses pieds, entre ses jambes qu'elle avait entrouvertes afin de lui faire de la place. Elle fit en sorte qu'il lui tourne le dos afin d'éviter les éventuelles commentaires déplacés.

« Et que je ne t'entende pas. » Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix froide alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réagir vivement. Elle posa la main qu'elle n'avait pas sur l'épaule d'Eustache, sur le haut de son crâne pour l'obliger à baisser la tête et se taire.

Les rameurs se retinrent de rire alors qu'ils prenaient place, tandis qu'Edmund et Caspian ricanaient en même temps qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'avant et que Ripitchip vint imiter la position d'Eustache entre les jambes d'Edmund afin de se moquer.

La chaloupe fut descendus et les marins dégagèrent les avirons et commencèrent à ramer vers la côte suivit par une autre chaloupe sur laquelle se trouvait Drinian qui était debout, à l'avant. Arrivés non loin du port, la souris monta jusqu'à l'avant de la chaloupe observant, en se redressant sur ses deux pattes, la côte qui était déserte, tout comme Caspian et Edmund qui s'étaient retournés afin de mieux voir.

« En avant ! » Lança Ripitchip sur un ton enjoué lorsque les petites embarcations se retrouvèrent près du quai. « En route vers l'inconnu ! » Continua-t-il en sautant vers le sol de pierre tandis que les chaloupes se stabilisaient afin de permettre aux autres de descendre.

Lucy et Adelyne se levèrent et descendirent chacune leur tour, aidé par le marin nommé Rynelf qui leur tint la main pour les aider, sans dire un mot. Eustache qui s'était assied à la place des deux jeunes filles, les regardaient quitter l'embarcation avec déplaisir.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? » Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Ripitchip qui montait les quelques marches de pierres du quai s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui répondre.

« C'est une question d'honneur, on ne tourne pas le dos à l'aventure ! » Eustache se leva, hésitant, observant les autres qui étaient déjà à quai.

« C'est drôle… » Commença Lucy. « Il n'y a personne nulle part. » Edmund et Adelyne qui étaient près d'elle ne répondirent rien, se contentant de regarder autour d'eux tandis que Caspian montait le petit escalier afin d'avancer un peu plus loin, une arbalète sur le dos.

« Allons ! Vos jambes sont en guimauve ! » Lança de manière amusé Ripitchip à Eustache, en lui tendant l'une de ses petites pattes.

« Je peux très bien y arriver seul. » Ronchonna Eustache en rampant contre les marches pour quitter la chaloupe mais finit par tomber en émettant un petit son de douleur contre la pierre.

Ripitchip soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'Adelyne leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de redescendre vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Elle regarda s'il ne s'était pas fait mal puis le lâcha doucement.

« Il n'a rien ? » Lui demanda Lucy.

« Non. » Répondit nonchalamment Adelyne. « La seule blessure qu'il doit avoir doit être au niveau de son orgueil. »

« Vous ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » S'énerva Eustache sur la jeune reine.

Cette dernière répliqua par une petite tape qu'elle lui donna derrière la tête pour le calmer, geste auquel il ne répondit que par un grognement. Ripitchip continua de le regarder de manière exaspéré tandis qu'Adelyne retourna vers Lucy et Edmund.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes du même sang ? » Demanda Caspian aux deux Pevensie qui ne répondirent pas, Lucy se contentant de pousser un petit soupire de honte avant que tous, excepté quelques membres d'équipage qui attachaient les chaloupes au bord, ne se mettent à avancer sur le port.

Caspian prit l'arbalète qu'il portait sur son dos, et avec les autres, observait le port qui était complètement désert, ne laissant rien entendre à l'exception du chant des quelques mouettes volant dans le ciel. Ripitchip monta sur une rampe menant vers la ville tandis qu'Adelyne, Edmund et Lucy marchaient aussi silencieusement que possible et avec méfiance, Eustache derrière eux.

Soudain, le son lourd d'une cloche résonna, provoquant une vive réaction de surprise de la part de tous. Lucy et Ripitchip sortirent leurs lames, la fillette craignant le pire, tandis que Caspian tenait prudemment son arbalète ayant une tête d'aigle sculpté à l'avant, prêt à s'en servir. Les regards étaient tous rivés vers une haute tour se trouvant dans la ville, où devait être la fameuse cloche qui venait de sonner. Quelques oiseaux, probablement délogés par le bruit, volèrent dans les airs en émettant des sons aigus.

Adelyne sortit son gant en cuir qu'elle avait roulé dans la poche intérieur de sa tunique et le passa à son bras droit tout en sifflant par trois fois le même son. Descendant rapidement, Daltar vint se poser élégamment sur le bras de sa reine.

« Qu'as-tu vu Daltar ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder un timbre assez bas, au cas où ils étaient espionnés.

« La ville est déserte vos majestés. » Répondit l'aigle tandis que Caspian s'approchait à coté d'Adelyne. « Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans les rues. »

« Pourtant, cette cloche que nous venons d'entendre ne s'est pas mise à bouger toute seule. » Fit Caspian.

« En effet votre majesté. Les oiseaux qui ont été délogés de ce bâtiment semblaient pester contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. » Continua l'aigle.

« Ce qui confirme bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ici… » Murmura Adelyne en regardant Caspian avant de se retourner vers l'oiseau de proie. « Daltar, prend ton envol et continue de surveiller les rues de la ville. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose de suspect, signale le moi par ton cri que tu émettras deux fois. »

« Entendu votre majesté. »

« Attend Daltar ! » Lança Caspian. « Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, va prévenir Drinian et les autres. » L'aigle acquiesça avant qu'Adelyne n'envoie son bras en l'air pour donner de l'élan à Daltar qui monta vers le ciel.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Caspian… » Murmura la jeune reine en retirant son gant et en le remettant dans la poche de sa tunique.

« Moi aussi, cette ambiance ne me plait guère. Il vaut mieux éviter que l'on se jette tous dans la gueule du loup en même temps. » Adelyne acquiesça tandis que Caspian baissa son arbalète et se tourna vers la souris tenant son épée. « Ripitchip ! Reste avec Drinian et ses hommes, sécurisez les abords. » Il commença à avancer suivit par Adelyne vers l'entrée de la ville. « Nous allons entrer. Et si nous ne sommes pas revenus à l'aube, envoi des renforts. »

« Oui majesté. » Répondit l'animal en rentrant son épée avant de s'élancer pour retourner auprès de Drinian.

Lucy fit signe à Eustache de suivre et le petit groupe s'avança vers la ville, Edmund en tête, ayant sortit son épée.

Le soleil déclinait, rendant l'intérieur de la ville sombre et gris, inspirant une profonde tristesse à Adelyne et Lucy qui avançaient lentement alors qu'Edmund et Caspian n'y prêtaient guère attention, marchant en direction de la fameuse tour d'où provenait le son de cloche. La ville n'était pas grande et il ne fallu pas longtemps au groupe pour arriver sur la place où se trouvait la tour.

Derrière eux, Eustache qui était d'un naturel curieux, alla regarder au travers de l'un des volets fermé d'une maison, constatant qu'il y avait bel et bien des gens à l'intérieur, une famille composé des parents et de deux enfants. Préférant éviter de rester longtemps dans cette ambiance qui le mettait mal à l'aise, Eustache décida de ne pas en parler aux autres.

« Hé ! » Fit-il en se tournant vers les autres qui étaient près de la porte de la tour, à l'autre bout de la place. « C'est vide, il y a personne ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On repart ? »

Adelyne, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir sortit son épée, se retourna pour regarder le jeune garçon, visiblement apeuré. Edmund, qui se trouvait juste à coté d'elle soupira, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire taire son cousin.

« Tu veux te poster là et monter la garde… un moment ? » Demanda Edmund difficilement tandis que la jeune fille le soutenait du regard.

« Ah ! Oui ! » Répondit Eustache en courant vers les autres.

« Bravo, je me doute que ça a dû te demander un gros effort. » Marmonna Adelyne en tapotant l'épaule d'Edmund en se retournant pour s'avancer vers Caspian qui était tourné vers la porte.

« Bonne idée cousin ! C'est heu… C'est bien vu ! » Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, regardant les autres avançant prudemment vers la porte.

Tout les quatre se retournèrent pour le regarder brièvement. Adelyne, qui était entre Caspian et Edmund, tapota à chacun l'un de leur bras en marmonnant pour eux.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser sans rien pour se défendre… »

« Adroit comme il est, il se blesserait tout seul. Alors il vaut mieux le laisser comme ça ! »

« Edmund ! » Le frappa Lucy pour signifier son désaccord.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit effectivement une bonne idée de lui… » Commença Caspian avant de croiser le regard d'Adelyne qui lui fit un « S'il te plait » inaudible, du bout de ses lèvres, afin de le convaincre.

Le jeune roi soupira et s'approcha d'Eustache en lui tendant sa dague d'un air peu convaincu. Le jeune garçon la prit dans ses mains et se retourna tandis que les quatre autres se préparèrent à entrer.

« Ça va aller ! Ça va aller ! » Répéta-t-il de manière nerveuse. « Ne craignez rien ! Hein ! » Lança-t-il brusquement en avançant sa main droite dans leur direction. Le petit groupe le regarda alors qu'il se retournait vers la place, puis d'un geste prudent, Edmund ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant Eustache dehors.

Les quatre jeunes gens découvrirent une grande pièce, faiblement éclairé par la lumière déclinante de l'extérieur, passant au travers de hautes vitres et d'ouvertures dans le toit. Des statues de pierre étranges étaient réparties dans la grande pièce et plusieurs cloches étaient suspendues au plafond. Edmund sortit sa lampe torche pour éclairer devant lui, afin de voir où il mettait les pieds tandis qu'Adelyne avait l'impression d'entendre des cliquetis au dessus d'elle.

« Tu as entendu ? » Demanda-t-elle à Caspian qui leva la tête en l'air.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… »

« Heu… On repart quand vous voulez ! » Lança Eustache qui se trouvait toujours dehors.

Les quatre jeunes gens ne payèrent pas attention à sa remarque et continuèrent d'avancer, voyant un bureau sur lequel était ouvert un grand cahier, qu'Edmund éclaira avec sa torche, permettant aux quatre de se pencher au dessus de l'objet.

« Qui sont tout ces gens ? » Demanda Lucy en lisant le grand nombre de noms marqués sur les deux pages ouvertes.

« Pourquoi a-t-on barrés certains noms ? » Se questionna Edmund.

« En tout les cas, il y avait au moins quelqu'un ici il y a peu de temps. » Annonça Adelyne en passant sa main sur la dernière ligne du cahier, tachant un de ses doigts avec l'encre qui n'était pas encore sèche.

« La colonne de chiffres, on dirait… des prix. » Continua Lucy.

« Des marchands d'esclaves. » Fit Caspian avant que ne résonne le bruit des cloches d'où en sortirent, descendant contre des cordes, des hommes qui hurlaient. Les quatre jeunes gens se reculèrent, brandissant leurs armes pour se défendre. « Attention ! » Lança le jeune roi avant de tirer avec son arbalète sur un homme descendant d'une corde se trouvant près d'Adelyne.

Tous commencèrent à se battre contre leurs agresseurs. Edmund et Lucy repoussèrent de leurs mieux leurs ennemis, tandis que Caspian n'hésitait pas à blesser ceux qui s'approchaient de lui d'un peu trop près. Adelyne qui avait sortit son épée, repoussa ses ennemis de manière farouche avant d'entendre un cri aigus qui l'arrêta, comme les autres dans leur élan.

Ils virent alors au niveau de l'entrée, la porte se refermer dans un claquement fort sur un homme menaçant Eustache avec la dague que lui avait donné Caspian, posée au niveau de son cou.

« A moins que vous n'ayez envie de le réentendre brailler comme une donzelle… » Commença l'homme en s'approchant avec Eustache tandis que les quatre jeunes gens l'observaient sans bouger. « Je vous conseil de lâcher vos armes immédiatement. »

« C'est qui la donzelle ? » Demanda le jeune garçon chétif.

« Lâchez-les ! » Ordonna une nouvelle fois l'homme en rapprochant la lame encore un peu plus près du cou du jeune garçon, le faisant sursauter. Lucy fut la première à lâcher son arme.

« Allez ! » Ordonna un autre tandis que Caspian et Adelyne, qui se tenait plus loin, posèrent calmement leurs armes à terre.

« Eustache… » Fit Edmund d'un ton déçu avant de lâcher son épée.

« Maintenant enchainer-les ! » Ordonna celui qui tenait Eustache, en baissant un peu le poignard qui se trouvait au niveau du cou du jeune garçon.

« Viens-là toi ! » Marmonna l'un des hommes en commençant à enchainer Caspian.

L'homme qui les avait menacés, pinça l'oreille d'Eustache qui hurla de douleur tandis que les autres amenaient les chaînes.

« Ne me toucher pas ! » Lança Lucy tandis que deux d'entre eux étaient en train de s'occuper d'elle.

« Emmenez ces deux là sur la place. » Ordonna celui qui tenait Eustache en parlant de ce dernier et de Lucy.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Répéta la jeune fille.

« Je vous interdis de me toucher ! » Hurla Adelyne alors que l'un des hommes qui venait de lui mettre des fers aux poignets commençait à avoir les mains baladeuses.

Elle le frappa au niveau des genoux avec un pied, ce qui le fit la lâcher en hurlant de douleur. Deux autres vinrent la maitriser alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre avec insistance. L'un d'eux voulu la gifler pour la calmer.

« Non ! » Ordonna celui qui donnait les ordres. Il s'approcha, tenant toujours Eustache par l'oreille, observant avec intérêt la jeune fille. « N'abîme pas notre nouvelle marchandise. Celle-ci ira aux cachots, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle prenne froid. » Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de l'homme avant de se retourner. « Quand aux deux autres, eux aussi, aux cachots ! »

Adelyne continuait de se débattre et l'un des deux qui la retenait la prit par sa queue de cheval pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Elle retint un cri de douleur entre ses dents et dû se résigner à essayer de se calmer.

« Écoute-moi bien, pauvre fou arrogant ! » Lança Caspian avec rage en se débattant pour s'approcher de l'homme qui donnait les ordres alors que deux le retenait en arrière. « Je suis ton roi ! »

Edmund qui essayait de se débattre aussi, se prit un coup de poing par celui qui le retenait.

« Tu devras payer pour ça ! » Lança ce dernier visiblement aussi énervé.

« En réalité… C'est plutôt quelqu'un d'autre qui payera. » Annonça un homme d'âge avancé ayant une barbe taillé, sortant de l'ombre de la statue où il se cachait. « Pour vous tous. » Termina-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Celui qui tenait Lucy poussa un râle menaçant pour la forcer à avancer.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle. « Edmund ! »

« Lucy ! » Réagit ce dernier en la voyant se faire emmener.

« Edmund ! Non ! Edmund ! » Pleurait la fillette alors qu'elle disparaissait de la vue de son frère, d'Adelyne et de Caspian qui furent emmenés ailleurs.

Les marchands d'esclaves les menèrent jusqu'à un autre bâtiment. Ce fut une torture, particulièrement pour Edmund et Adelyne qui entendaient Lucy appeler son frère tout en pleurant. Le son de ses pleurs disparut lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans un long couloir sombre, où l'un des hommes ouvrit une grande porte en fer forgé.

Edmund fut balancé comme un sac le premier à l'intérieur, Adelyne fut poussé plus gentiment, lui évitant ainsi de tomber comme son ami, puis ce fut au tour de Caspian qui n'eut droit à aucun ménagement. Adelyne se pencha sur lui, malgré les fers qu'elle avait aux poignets.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je n'ai rien. » Répondit le jeune roi tout en se relevant, aidé par Adelyne qui tenait ses fers qui perturbaient son équilibre. « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement en la regardant, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure.

« Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait. » Adelyne se retourna, s'apercevant qu'Edmund ne disait rien. Elle alla s'accroupir près de lui, couché au sol sans bouger.

Caspian, bouillant de rage s'élança vers la grille en fer forgé en lui donnant de violents coups de pieds.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda-t-il à Adelyne qui était en train de se pencher sur Edmund.

« Oui, il respire normalement. Il est juste assommé et risque de dormir pour un bon bout de temps. » Le jeune roi acquiesça avant de recommencer à taper dans la grille. Adelyne le regarda faire, sachant que cela ne servait à rien dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! » Grogna le roi en continuant de taper.

« Caspian arrête ! » Lui lança la jeune fille. « Tu perds ton temps et ton énergie. Le soleil vient de se coucher et cette grille ne cèdera pas comme ça, tu risque juste d'alerter les marchands d'esclaves qui pourraient décider de te mettre ailleurs, ou pire… » Le jeune roi soupira bruyamment, ne voyant plus que la silhouette d'Adelyne s'asseoir contre le mur, près du soupirail donnant sur l'extérieur.

Caspian s'approcha, avançant à tâtons dans le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main douce prendre gentiment la sienne et le faire asseoir. Le sol était de pierre, froide et dure mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Adelyne qui silencieusement était en train de se blottir à coté de lui. Il passa son bras, relié à l'autre à cause de ses chaines, par-dessus les épaules de la jeune fille et descendit jusqu'à sa hanche, sentant son visage s'appuyer sur son épaule. Même dans le noir le plus complet, il pouvait la sentir contre lui et deviner comment ils étaient durant ce moment.

« Je suis désolé. » Marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête contre celle d'Adelyne.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis roi et que ça ne nous a pas empêché de finir au fond de ce cachot. »

« Douterais-tu de toi Caspian ? »

« Je… Durant toute mon enfance que j'ai passé à grandir pour devenir roi, on n'a jamais eu de cesse de me rappeler ce que mon père était. J'ai toujours voulu… faire aussi bien que lui. J'aimerais tellement savoir si… aujourd'hui, il serait fier de moi. »

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Mais tu ne dois pas oublier une chose… C'est Aslan qui m'a dit ça un jour alors que nous discutions, et je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Quoi que tu fasses, jamais tu ne pourras imiter ton ou tes prédécesseurs, ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient et tu dois faire ce que tu jugeras juste. Et je pense que si tu fais cela, alors tu ne te tromperas jamais et ton père… ton père sera fier de toi. Bien que je pense qu'il doit déjà l'être. »

Caspian esquissa un petit sourire dans l'obscurité alors qu'il remonta ses mains contre la joue droite d'Adelyne pour forcer son visage à se tourner doucement vers le sien.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le baiser de Caspian était doux, sans malice, insufflant simplement cet état de bien-être qu'Adelyne ne connaissait qu'en étant dans les bras de son roi. Après quelques secondes, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. « Il vaudrait mieux se reposer… » Souffla Caspian alors qu'il s'avança, gardant Adelyne entre ses bras puis se baissa pour s'allonger.

Le sol était dur et le jeune roi fit en sorte que la demoiselle puisse poser sa tête sur l'un de ses bras, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur, se doutant qu'il ne devait pas être plus à l'aise qu'elle. Adelyne s'avança contre la poitrine de Caspian qui était tourné vers elle et commença à fermer les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil malgré l'inquiétude du lendemain qui la rongeait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Tout le monde s'en doute mais... on ne sait jamais^^<strong>_

_**__**Reviews ? (=3)**__**_

__**A plus tard ! Leonem ;)**__


	8. Un mystérieux brouillard vert

**_I'm not dead ! *évite les jets de pierres au passage* Me voilà de retour, c'est vrai que ces temps-ci j'ai pas été au mieux de ma forme (pour plus de détails de vous renvoie à mon profil) mais j'aimerais vraiment remercier ceux qui ont continués à répondre présent en surveillant cette fanfic' ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont ajouté en favoris et/ou en alerte. Sans plus attendre, La suite ! Enjoy !_  
><strong>

**_**_Un grand merci pour leurs reviews à **_**_**_lilith-tw-vd-hp_**_**_** (merci de toujours répondre présente !), meli (merci de toujours me suivre), LNA sadik (**_**_merci de tes encouragements qui font toujours chaud au cœur_**_**) et Pistifliower (ça faire toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires de nouvelles personnes, c'est bien que tu te pose des questions et j'ai bien pris en note tes commentaires instructifs^^)  
><em>**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Michael Apted.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narni<span>a**

******L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore****_**_** (ou la quête des sept épées)**_**_**

**Chapitre 8**

**Un mystérieux brouillard vert**

Le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon, illuminant de ses premiers rayons le port de Narrowhaven. La lumière passa au travers des grilles du soupirail d'une certaine geôle et alla éclairer le visage de Caspian qui ne tarda pas à réagir, s'éveillant rapidement malgré sa fatigue. La nuit n'avait pas été des plus agréables malgré la présence réconfortante d'Adelyne près de lui. Le sol dur ne lui avait pas permis de trouver le sommeil rapidement et lorsqu'enfin il avait réussit à s'endormir, il rêvait à l'image de son père derrière la porte de la geôle, le fixant d'un air déçu. La nuit avait été très courte et il craignait que le pire restait encore à venir. Bougeant la tête en essayant de se relever légèrement, Adelyne commença à se mouvoir dans ses bras.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Assez oui, je constate que toi aussi. » Murmura Caspian en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

« L'inquiétude m'a empêché de dormir. » Mentit Adelyne qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour une toute autre raison, qui l'inquiétait encore plus que le fait d'être enfermée ou vendu comme esclave.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons bien un moyen de sortir d'ici. » Lança le roi en s'asseyant tout en amenant la jeune femme avec lui avant de retirer ses bras autour d'elle et de se lever. « Je te le promets, je vais nous sortir de là. »

Caspian se tourna vers la grille de métal de la geôle et eu pendant quelques brèves secondes l'impression de revoir son père de l'autre coté comme durant la nuit. Ceci eu l'effet de le mettre dans une rage telle qu'il s'élança et recommença à donner des coups de pieds dans la grille comme il avait essayé la veille. Adelyne soupira, sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Caspian, elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment propice pour en discuter.

Le son de gémissements la fit sortir de ses pensées et la jeune reine s'avança et se pencha vers Edmund, qui visiblement commençait à se réveiller à cause du bruit que faisait Caspian. Le jeune garçon posa l'une de ses mains sur sa tête tandis qu'Adelyne en touchait doucement l'arrière pour sentir la présence d'une bosse.

« J'ai dormis combien de temps ? » Demanda Edmund, visiblement encore un peu sonné.

« Toute la nuit, le jour viens de se lever. » Répondit la jeune fille tandis qu'Edmund grimaçait alors qu'elle touchait toujours la bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. « Désolée ! » Fit-elle en retirant sa main, ce qui attira l'attention de Caspian qui s'arrêta de frapper la porte.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en direction d'Edmund, visiblement encore sous le coup de la colère.

« Oui. » Répondit le jeune homme en essayant péniblement de se relever. Adelyne l'aida en le prenant par les bras, aide qu'il accepta d'un bref sourire.

Caspian avait toujours l'image de son père dans la tête et cela le poussait encore plus à se défouler comme il le pouvait sur la grille dans l'espoir qu'un coup trop fort la fasse tomber. Assénant des coups de pieds de plus en plus brutaux, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Edmund et Adelyne, se tenant debout dans la pénombre de la geôle, le fixait avec incompréhension.

« C'est sans espoir. » Lança une voix provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Ceci eu pour effet d'arrêter Caspian tandis que tout trois s'approchèrent du coin d'où provenait la voix. « Vous ne ressortirez jamais. »

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Caspian en faisant signe à Adelyne et Edmund de rester en retrait avant qu'il ne continue à s'avancer vers le coin sombre.

« Personne, ce n'est qu'une voix dans ma tête. » Un visage sortit soudain de l'ombre et se montra à la lumière provenant du soupirail.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme ayant de longs cheveux ainsi qu'une longue barbe touffu. Son visage changea d'expression lorsqu'il vit celui de Caspian, faiblement éclairé par la lumière du dehors. Ce dernier eux l'impression de voir un fantôme ayant prit l'aspect d'un vieil homme.

« Seigneur Bern ? » Ce nom fit comme un choc au vieil homme qui inclina la tête sur le coté.

« Jadis peut-être. » Répondit-il en fixant le sol. « Mais je ne mérite plus de porter ce titre. »

Caspian se tourna vers les deux autres qui se tenaient en retrait, semblant tout aussi étonnés que lui.

« C'est l'un des sept seigneurs ? » Demanda Edmund. Caspian hocha la tête rapidement et se rapprocha du vieil homme. « Comment vous avez pu passer la nuit entière dans cette geôle sans vous rendre compte de sa présence ? » Murmura le jeune garçon à Adelyne qui ne répondit rien, se disant pour elle-même qu'elle était trop focalisée sur autre chose.

Caspian s'accroupit doucement près du seigneur Bern, mettant son visage à la lumière afin qu'il puisse mieux le voir.

« Ce visage… Vous me rappelez un roi que j'ai aimé et servis. »

« Ce roi était mon père. »

« Oh mon seigneur… » Se mit à sangloter le vieil homme en s'inclinant devant lui. « Pitié, pardonnez-moi. »

« Non, non, je vous en prie. Messire. » Caspian prit le seigneur par les bras et l'aida à se relever sur ses frêles jambes.

Soudain, un cri provenant de l'extérieur attira l'attention d'Adelyne et d'Edmund qui se dirigèrent vers le soupirail. Les deux jeunes gens se hissèrent sur une pierre et s'agrippèrent aux barreaux pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

« Ah ! Non ! » Hurlais une femme d'un cri aiguë.

« Hélène ! » L'appelais quelqu'un d'autre d'une voix plus lointaine.

Sur la grande place de la ville, un attelage de deux chevaux tirait un chariot en bois où y étaient attachées plusieurs personnes. Des hommes obéissant au chef des marchands d'esclaves suivaient le convoi en courant derrière.

« Hélène ! Hélène ! » Appelait un homme qui courait non loin derrière eux.

« Maman ! » Appelait une petite fille, portant une robe rose, qui courait encore plus loin derrière lui.

« Pitié ! » Pleurait la femme qui tendait sa main vers l'homme qui se fit repousser et frapper par ceux derrière le convoi.

« Maman ! »

« Empêche-les ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« Maman ! Maman ! »

« Gaëlle ! Reste avec papa ! »

« J'te retrouverais ! Je te le jure ! » Hurla l'homme au sol ayant sa fille derrière lui.

Assieds et enchainés contre un mur non loin de là, Lucy et Eustache avaient été eux aussi témoins de la scène, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de regarder la femme et les gens à bord du convoi partir vers un endroit qu'ils préféraient ne pas savoir. Ceci choqua Lucy qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir des larmes sous les yeux de son cousin qui ne savait que dire.

D'où ils étaient, Edmund et Adelyne virent le convoi s'arrêter au niveau du port où les gens furent descendus et menés jusqu'à une grande barque. Caspian monta au soupirail afin de lui aussi voir ce qui se passait, forçant Edmund et Adelyne à se décaler un peu.

« Où les envoient-ils ? » Demanda Caspian en regardant le seigneur Bern qui se tenait en retrait dans la geôle.

« Vous allez voir. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il fournit.

Le jeune roi se retourna et vit la barque remplis de gens dériver vers l'océan. Le ciel commença à s'assombrir au dessus d'une partie de l'eau, laissant apparaître un épais brouillard verdâtre qui tel un vautour fonça sur sa proie alors que d'étranges voix en émanaient. Le brouillard entoura la barque à bord duquel les gens criaient de panique. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brouillard vert se dissipa et commença à disparaître, n'ayant rien laissé de la barque, ni de son contenu.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Caspian.

« C'est un sacrifice. »

« Mais… où sont-ils passé ? » S'étonna le jeune roi en redescendant.

« Nul ne le sait. » Répondit le seigneur Bern tandis qu'Adelyne et Edmund descendaient à leur tour. « Ce brouillard a été vu pour la première fois à l'est. La rumeur disait que des marins et des pêcheurs disparaissaient en mer. Nous les seigneurs avons fait le serment de trouver la source de ce brouillard et de la détruire. » Caspian, Adelyne et Edmund écoutaient attentivement les explications du vieil homme très sérieusement. « Tous ont pris la mer, aucun n'est revenu. » Le seigneur Bern s'avança vers le soupirail puis se retourna vers les jeunes gens qui avaient toute leur attention focalisé sur lui. « Ça veut dire que s'ils ne vous vendent pas aux marchands d'esclaves, vous serez engloutis par le brouillard. »

« Il faut retrouver Lucy ! » S'exclama Edmund.

« Oui et aussi ton énervant cousin. » Rajouta Adelyne.

« Bien que ça ne m'enchante pas, tu as raison. Il faut faire vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Rétorqua Edmund.

Le bruit grinçant de la porte de la geôle sortit le petit groupe de sa discussion, voyant l'un des marchands d'esclaves à l'entrée accompagnés de plusieurs hommes.

« Emmenez-la. » Ordonna-t-il calmement tandis que ses hommes entrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! » Déclara d'une voix grave Caspian en se mettant devant Adelyne.

« Pas la peine de jouer les héros, ton tour viendra bien assez vite mon garçon. » Souriait le chef, toujours à l'extérieur de la geôle.

Les hommes se mirent à trois pour essayer de contrôler Caspian tandis qu'un autre, qui étaient passé sur le coté, s'était retrouvé face à Edmund qui s'était mis entre lui et Adelyne. Le jeune homme se prit un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire et fut projeté au sol tandis que Caspian continuait de se débattre avant d'être plaqué au sol, les bras en avant tenus à cause de ses chaînes. L'homme qui venait de frapper Edmund s'approcha d'Adelyne qui le toisa du regard, prête à se défendre.

« Je ne viendrais avec vous que si vos amis le laisse tranquille. » Expliqua-t-elle en montrant Caspian de la tête. L'homme se tourna vers son chef qui avait toujours un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est bon les gars, lâchez le 'héros'. » Les hommes s'exécutèrent et s'éloignèrent de Caspian tandis qu'Adelyne fut emmenée en étant tirée par un bras.

Ayant eu du mal à se relever, le jeune roi tenta de s'élancer vers la grille qui se referma avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de l'atteindre.

« Avisez-vous seulement de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux et je vous le ferais payer au centuple ! » Lança dans la colère Caspian tandis qu'il ne distinguait plus que les ombres des personnes à l'autre bout du couloir.

Adelyne essayait de rester digne malgré la situation, ayant entendu les paroles de Caspian derrière elle et comme raisonnant dans son esprit. Elle plissa les yeux à la lumière du jour qui vint frapper son visage et fut menée jusque sur la place où elle vit Lucy, se tenant debout sur une pierre devant une assemblée qui enchérissaient sur sa personne. Adelyne ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir sur le chef des marchands d'esclaves, assied confortablement dans un grand fauteuil, à regarder avec un sourire malhonnête la jeune fille se faire vendre au plus offrant. Celui qui avait menacé Eustache la veille était là également, se tenant à coté de Lucy et menant la vente.

« J'en offre soixante ! » Lança l'un des acheteurs potentiels.

Les clients étaient tous richement vêtus de tissus colorés montrant leur état de fortune, à l'exception d'un seul qui se tenait parmi eux et qui ne portait qu'une cape à capuchon bleu marine.

« Quatre-vingt ! »

« Cent pour la p'tite demoiselle ! »

« Cent-vingt ! »

« Moi j'en offre cent cinquante ! »

Les quelques habitants qui étaient spectateurs restaient cachés, sans rien dire de peur de se faire eux même capturer pour être à leur tour vendus.

« Qui dit mieux ? » L'homme qui dirigeait la vente mit un panneau où il y était inscrit '**vendue**' tandis que Lucy semblait attristé du fait que personne n'ai essayé de défendre sa cause et surtout peiné du sort qui attendait chaque habitant de cette ville. « Adjugé ! » L'acheteur remis le montant en croissants, qui était la monnaie utilisé, à l'un des hommes du marchand puis Lucy fut descendu de la pierre qui faisait office d'estrade, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un cri de terreur.

Adelyne sentit que les hommes derrière elle n'étaient plus là, elle n'était plus que tenus par celui qui l'avait amené. Ce dernier la cramponna fermement par le bras et la tira vers la pierre. Elle en profita, tout en luttant pour y monter, pour regarder derrière elle, voyant les hommes qui l'avaient escorté retourner jusqu'aux geôles.

Ils allèrent chercher Caspian, Edmund et le vieux seigneur Bern afin de les emmener ailleurs.

« Allez ! Avance ! » Ordonna l'un d'eux à Edmund qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

« Avance ! » Lança un autre à Caspian qui s'exécuta sans rien dire, espérant retrouver Adelyne avant que le pire ne soit survenu. Remontant le long d'un couloir, il entendit la voix du vendeur à l'extérieur annoncer la prochaine vente.

« Et maintenant, voici une offre rare mes amis ! » Annonça-t-il alors que son compère força Adelyne à monter sur la pierre. Cette dernière ne se gêna pas et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe, ce qui eu pour effet de couper le souffle de l'homme qui se mit à se rouler au sol. « Bon d'accord, elle est un peu sauvage ! » Fit le vendeur en l'attrapant par sa queue de cheval. Adelyne retint un cri de douleur. « Mais je vous garantie messieurs qu'après un bon dressage vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voudrez ! »

« Sale chien ! Lâche-moi et tu vas voir qui va être dressé ! » Rétorqua Adelyne avec rage, ce qui eu pour effet de refroidir certains acheteurs.

Caspian et Edmund furent menés le long d'un chemin de ronde en extérieur et ils purent voir se qui se passait en contrebas. Le sang de Caspian bouillonnait de rage.

« Oh ! Et argument de vente supplémentaire pour vous messieurs, elle n'a probablement jamais été touchée par la main d'un homme. Alors pour combien estimez-vous cette fraiche et jeune beauté ? » Caspian s'arrêta et fixa la scène d'en bas en poussant un râle d'une voix rauque. « Le prix de départ est de cent croissants ! »

« J'achète ! » Annonça un premier client.

« Cent cinquante ! »

« Deux cent ! »

Adelyne regardait les clients avec dégouts alors qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de certains des envies malsaines sur sa personne qui la rendait malade.

« Trois cent ! »

« Quatre cent ! »

« Allons messieurs, je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux ! » Lança le vendeur. « Regarder-moi cette peau blanche, ces dents blanches et il ne lui en manque pas une seule ! Et puis avez-vous déjà vu aussi belle crinière ? » L'homme détacha la queue de cheval d'Adelyne, laissant ses cheveux lisses tomber jusqu'à environ la moitié de son dos.

« Six cent ! »

« Sept cent ! »

« Huit cent ! »

À l'arrière, assied dans son fauteuil, le chef des marchands d'esclaves semblait plus que satisfait. Adelyne avait envie de vomir, sentent le vendeur la retenir par un bras, elle baissait les yeux au sol et remarqua une ombre voler en cercle au dessus d'eux. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et reconnu Daltar. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en rebaissant la tête et remarqua que plusieurs personnes vêtus d'un capuchon bleu marine s'étaient mêlés aux clients.

« J'en propose mille ! »

« Mille deux cent ! »

« Mille trois cent ! »

D'en haut, Caspian fut tiré en avant par les fers qu'il avait aux poignets. Il serrait les poings, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage en sachant que celle qu'il aimait était en train d'être vendu à prix d'or.

« J'ai mille cinq cent là-bas ! » Annonça le vendeur en direction d'un autre client qui surenchérissait toujours. Ce dernier se contenta de faire non de la tête, laissant comprendre que le prix venait de dépasser son budget.

Le vendeur mit une pancarte autour du cou d'Adelyne et la fit descendre près de Lucy. Toutes deux étaient à la garde de l'un des hommes du marchand qui tenait les comptes et avait une épée près de lui, ce qui les dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Lucy… » Murmura Adelyne, essayant de la rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas tarder à être libre. »

« C'est peine perdu je crois. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, ai confiance. » Fit Adelyne en fixant les capuchons bleus dans l'assistance.

« Et maintenant ! Pour ce… très beau spécimen ! » Annonça le vendeur en mettant Eustache sur la pierre. « Qui ouvre les enchères ? » Des habitants de la ville espionnaient toujours la vente mais ne semblaient pas près de réagir, visiblement trop effrayés. « Allons messieurs ! Il pait peut-être pas de mine mais heu… » Le vendeur toucha le bras d'Eustache en essayant de paraître convaincu. « Il est fort ! »

« Son odeur aussi est forte ! » Lança l'un des clients de l'assemblée. « Il put comme un cul de minotaure. » Eustache se sentit vexé au plus haut point.

« Cette accusation est un scandale ! » Lança-t-il. « J'ai eu le premier prix de propreté deux ans d'affilé ! » L'assemblée ne put s'empêcher de rire mais le vendeur acquiesça, se disant que ça pouvait être un argument de vente.

« Allons, qui ouvre les enchères ? »

Caspian et Edmund continuaient leur chemin en montant un escalier, tout en continuant de prêter l'oreille à ce qui se passait en bas.

« Moi je vous le prends ! » Lança un homme portant un capuchon bleu marine en s'approchant du vendeur. La voix du client qui prit la parole attira l'attention de Caspian qui se tourna vers le bord pour mieux voir. « D'ailleurs je vous les reprends tous ! » L'homme ôta son capuchon pour dévoiler Ripitchip debout sur l'épaule de Drinian qui l'avait laissé parler.

« Pour Narnia ! » Lancèrent tous en cœur les membres d'équipage en retirant leurs capuchons et en sortant leurs armes au son d'une corne que l'un d'eux sonna.

Eustache descendit de la pierre en commençant à trembler comme une feuille en constatant le début des hostilités. Du haut des remparts, l'homme qui conduisait Caspian et Edmund se pencha sur le rebord afin de constater qu'un combat venait de commencer avec les marchands d'esclaves. Caspian profita de ce moment d'inattention pour frapper celui qui se trouvait derrière lui, tandis qu'en bas, Ripitchip venait de lancer l'assaut en sautant sur l'épaule du vendeur qui cria de douleur en tournant sur lui-même.

Du haut des remparts, Caspian poussa l'homme au rebord et le fit tomber. Les habitants de la ville constataient l'agitation mais semblaient encore hésiter, de peur que les marchands ne prennent le dessus. Edmund et Caspian se défendaient comme ils pouvaient malgré leurs mains prisonnières des fers. En bas, Drinian assomma d'un coup de point le vendeur que Ripitchip avait délaissé pour libérer les gens attachés. Adelyne se frottait ses poignets tandis que la souris était en train d'ouvrir ceux de Lucy.

« Merci Ripitchip, je savais que tu viendrais. »

« Votre altesse. » Salua l'animal avant de donner un coup d'épée à une main, qui récupérait dans une bourse tout l'or qui avait pu être gagné, en poussant un cri d'enthousiasme.

Lucy sentit une main sur son épaule et repoussa avec force la personne qui n'était autre que son acheteur. Ripitchip lui bondit dessus et à toute vitesse, Lucy récupéra un livre de comptes et frappa son agresseur ainsi qu'un autre avec force. Adelyne ramassa l'épée qui se trouvait sur le bureau du comptable et para l'attaque de l'un des clients avant de le repousser du pied au sol.

Au niveau des remparts, Edmund qui avait mis à genoux l'un de ses geôliers, passa ses chaînes autour de son cou et laissa le seigneur Bern le fouiller.

« Prenez ses clefs ! » Le vieil homme les trouva tandis que Caspian se battait avec un autre.

En bas, Tavros et un autre minotaure s'en donnaient à cœur joie en repoussant les attaquants qui venaient de toutes parts vers eux. D'un coup de poings liés, Caspian se débarrassa de son dernier opposant et se tourna vers le seigneur Bern.

« Les clefs ! » Le vieil homme les lui lança et le roi les attrapa facilement avant de chercher à se détacher.

Les membres de l'équipage se défoulaient sur les marchands d'esclaves sur la place. Au milieu des cris et de la poussière, Eustache marchait à quatre pattes et vit Adelyne frapper du pommeau de l'épée qu'elle tenait, le visage de celui qui l'avait vendu elle et Lucy.

« Alors qui mérite un bon dressage maintenant ? » Fit la jeune femme avant de faire signe à Tavros qui le fit voler sur la place.

L'homme tomba non loin d'Eustache qui tirant profit de la situation, le fouilla pour trouver les clefs de ses fers et s'en libéra. Il essaya d'éviter tant bien que mal la bagarre qui faisait rage et s'éloigna de la place en essayant de se faire aussi discret qu'une petite souris malgré la violence qui le tétanisait. Il manqua d'ailleurs de peu de se prendre l'un des membres d'équipage.

Les habitants de la ville qui s'étaient montrés jusque là très passifs décidèrent de venir en renfort à l'équipage du Passeur d'Aurore. Caspian prit son élan en se tenant à une corde et poussa l'un des opposants au travers d'une cloison en bois. Sautant par l'ouverture qu'il venait de faire, il décida de rejoindre les autres sur la place, suivit par Edmund et le seigneur Bern qui se tenait plus en retrait.

S'éloignant de l'agitation dangereuse de la grande place, Eustache avait décidé de retourner aux barques du bateau afin de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'endroit. Montant à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle, il réfléchissait à comment la faire avancer sans s'apercevoir que le chef des marchands d'esclaves descendait dans sa direction, cherchant lui-même à prendre la fuite. Eustache changea de place dans la barque mais rien ne se passait à son grand étonnement.

« Ben quoi, t'es pas magique toi ? Avance ! Sois coopératif ! »

Le chef des marchands d'esclaves ne comprenait pas ce à quoi pouvait bien penser que le garçon mais compris qu'il était une proie facile et dégaina sa dague recourbée. S'apercevant qu'il allait devoir ramer, Eustache tenta de passer l'une des rames dans son support, en la mettant à l'envers et ne sentant pas le danger avancer silencieusement derrière lui. Comprenant finalement qu'il tenait l'objet à l'envers, le garçon décida de tourner la rame de tout son long et emporté par le poids de l'objet, assomma son attaquant qui tomba à l'eau.

Le garçon lâcha l'objet d'un coup après s'être rendu compte qu'il venait d'agresser quelqu'un. Il regarda en direction du port, constatant que personne n'avait pu voir ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ahlala, j'espère que c'était pas le consul. »

Sur la place, le combat venait de se terminer. L'euphorie s'empara des habitants qui étaient libérés du joug des marchands d'esclaves. Adelyne couru vers Lucy qui se frottait les mains.

« Tu n'a rien ? »

« Non, ça va. Et toi ? » Adelyne se contenta de sourire, ayant visiblement l'air d'aller très bien.

« Lucy ! » Appela Edmund en s'approchant de sa petite sœur et en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis content que tu n'aies rien. » Il regarda alors autour d'eux et grimaça. « Où est passé Eustache ? »

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il marchait à quatre pattes en cherchant à éviter les coups. » Riait Adelyne en lâchant son épée au sol. Caspian qui était à sa recherche, s'avança vers elle rapidement et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

« Je vais bien Caspian, ce n'était qu'une petite bagarre. » Souriait Adelyne en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de son roi sous les yeux amusés d'Edmund et Lucy. Le jeune roi s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait les cheveux détachés et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

« Si je puis me permettre vos majestés, nous ferions mieux de reprendre notre route, nous sommes assez ravitaillés pour tenir encore un bon moment et il me semble que cet endroit ne nous apportera rien de plus. » Annonça Drinian en s'approchant du petit groupe.

« Très bien capitaine, d'autant que nous avons notre cap. » Répondit Caspian tandis qu'Adelyne se retirait de son étreinte.

« Et quel est-il votre majesté ? »

« Vers l'est. Nous allons essayer de découvrir de quoi il en retourne au sujet de ce mystérieux brouillard vert et par extension nous devrions ainsi retrouver les six seigneurs disparus. »

« Si tels sont les volontés de votre majesté. » Fit simplement Drinian.

« Dans ce cas allons-y ! » Lança Edmund d'un ton enjoué, heureux à l'idée de partir de cet endroit.

Le petit groupe se mit à avancer vers le port sous les acclamations des habitants qui semblaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir été libérés de leurs oppresseurs. Ripitchip marchait en tête tandis que Lucy et Adelyne suivaient derrière Edmund, Caspian et Drinian. La plus jeune des deux filles fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite lanière de cuir.

« Tiens. » Fit-elle en tendant la lanière à son amie. « Je gardais ça au cas où la mienne casserais. » Adelyne saisit l'objet avec joie et l'enroula autour de ses cheveux pour les attacher de nouveau.

« Merci, une fois remontés sur le bateau, on essaiera d'en trouver d'autres. » Lucy gloussa à l'idée que se faire quelques coquetteries dans les cheveux, ce qui étonna Adelyne qui pensait juste faire une petite réserve.

« Majesté ! » Appela un homme en s'avançant vers Caspian. « Majesté ! »

« Halte là ! » Fit Drinian en le retenant tandis que tous hésitèrent à sortir leurs armes.

Ripitchip pointait sa petite lame en direction de l'homme tandis qu'il continuait de parler.

« Ma femme a été emmenée avec d'autres ce matin. » Il ne prêta pas attention à la petite fille qui le suivait de près en l'appelant.

« Gaëlle ! » Fit une femme qui ne put la retenir.

« Papa ! »

« C'est bon Drinian. » Le capitaine lâcha l'homme et le laissa approcher du roi.

« Je veux partir avec vous. »

« Papa ! Je viens avec toi ! » Pleurnichait la fille en essayant de le tenir par le bras.

« Non Gaëlle, reste avec ta tante. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers Caspian qui semblait touché de sa détresse. « Je suis un bon marin. Je connais la mer, j'y ai passé ma vie. »

« Très bien, alors viens ! » Lui répondit Caspian en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos en signe d'accord.

« Papa ! Reste ! » Pleurnichait la fillette.

« Merci. » Fit l'homme avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « Ne suis-je pas toujours revenu Gaëlle ? » Demanda son père en la prenant par les épaules. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras et la laissa aux soins de sa tante avant de s'éloigner. « Sois bien sage. »

La petite tenta d'acquiescer douloureusement sous les regards compatissant de Lucy et Adelyne qui ressentirent chacune un pincement au cœur en dépassant la fillette qui regardait s'éloigner son père.

Descendant au port, le groupe ne vit pas arriver le seigneur Bern tenant quelque chose à deux mains.

« Mon roi ! » Appela-t-il afin d'attirer l'attention de l'intéressé. « Mon roi ! » Caspian suivit d'Edmund, Adelyne et Lucy firent face au vieil homme tandis que les autres retournaient prendre place dans les barques. « Ceci m'a été remis par votre père. Je l'avais caché dans une cave il y a des années de cela. » Les quatre personnes purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'une épée recouverte de salpêtre et autres choses qui ont donnés un aspect étrange à l'objet.

« C'est une épée très ancienne. » Fit Edmund après l'avoir bien observé.

« Elle date de l'Âge d'Or. Du premier Âge d'Or. » Précisa le seigneur, ce qui sembla intriguer Adelyne. « Il en existe sept semblables, toutes offertes par Aslan afin de protéger Narnia. »

« Je connais ces épées. » Lança Adelyne. « Elles ont été forgées à partir des lames des armes des sept généraux de la sorcière blanche. »

« Ceux que tu avais affrontés ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Oui. Aslan avait récupéré leurs armes et avait décidé de les faire fondre et d'en créer sept nouvelles. Des armes pour faire le bien et non la destruction. Il avait décidé ensuite de les cacher mais j'ignorais ce qu'il avait pu en faire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Votre père nous les avait confié. » Ajouta le seigneur Bern. « Tenez, prenez là. » Caspian fit un pas vers l'avant mais semblait hésiter. « Puisse-t-elle vous protégez. »

Le jeune roi la pris entre ses mains ce qui eu pour effet de produire des applaudissements dans l'assemblée.

« Merci seigneur Bern. Nous retrouverons les disparus, j'en fais le serment. » Caspian prit Edmund par l'épaule en se dirigeant vers les barques lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Edmund. » Il tendit la poignée de l'arme au jeune homme qui la prit d'une main.

Le roi s'éloigna, le laissant admirer sa nouvelle acquisition. Lucy sourit et fit signe à Eustache qui se tenait non loin derrière de la suivre. Adelyne elle aussi souriait et se dirigea ensuite vers la barque où était Caspian. Il l'aida à monter et la fit asseoir à coté de lui.

« Tu lui as fait un très beau cadeau. » Lança-t-elle à demi voix.

« Je me suis dis qu'il la méritait. » Répondit le jeune roi avec un petit sourire.

« Oui c'est vrai mais c'est juste pour cette raison ? »

« Et pour quelle autre raison ? » Caspian se tourna rapidement vers Drinian en lui faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient quitter l'île.

Cette réponse laissa Adelyne silencieuse et préférant ne pas renchérir, elle décida de rester prise dans ses pensées jusqu'à leur retour à bord du Passeur d'Aurore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent "c'est quoi cette histoire des sept généraux de la sorcière blanche ?", je vous renvoie au tout premier chapitre de ma fanfic' : Le Prince Caspian ou le retour des élus de Narnia. Et si vous vous demandez si ça avait été prévu depuis le départ, la réponse est OUI ! Tout a été calculé et anticipé au détail près dès le tout début ! Je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment^^ et les nombreux autres à venir ;)<strong>_

_**__**Reviews ? (=3)**__**_

__**A très bientôt ! Leonem ;)**__


End file.
